


The Sweetest Eyes I've Ever Seen

by thisisaltea (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Incomplete, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Past Relationship(s), may not finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisisaltea
Summary: It's junior year for Percy and Jaaon. For a long time, Jason and Percy have been in love, without knowing. When they realize their true feelings for each other, it doesn't take long for them to get together. With every bump in their relationship, their love only becomes stronger. Soon enough, its all happened. First date, first kiss, first fight, first dance. And only one thing gets in their way: each feeling that they are holding the other back. And its not true. But that's part of it. Knowing that feeling of being driven crazy. It's all new for them. They have to make it through together."Never before had they looked at anyone quite like they did now. It was the day it was all real. They were both shaking a bit, knowing that. But it was worth the risk."





	1. Strictly "Planatonic"

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and other elements created by Rick Riordan do not belong to me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited as of 3/23/2018
> 
> Chapter title comes from Lance's Voltron Vlog, I just thought it worked for this and it was funny

"I just don't get it," Percy whined, leaning over, and holding his head in his hands. He was sitting on Annabeth's bed, and was, at the moment, very confused.

Annabeth looked at him, and sighed. "Look, I know this may be hard for you to grasp, but this really isn't going to work out!" Percy was confused. He thought everything had been going great. After all, he and Annabeth had been going steady for years now, why should they stop?

"But I, we've been together for so long. Listen we've been through other things before, I'm sure we can work this out! Right? You haven't even told me why you want to do this anyway!" Percy's tone was getting desperate, but he was looking for something to hang on too. Anything.

"You know why I had to do this Perce..." Annabeth's voice started to trail off, and her eyes filled with tears. Though her voice was laced with sadness, Percy could also sense something underlying, desperation for him to understand. 

"Look," Percy reached over and placed his hand on Annabeth's cheek "I know that you think this is over. But, you're not going to be happy without me, and I won't be happy without you."

Annabeth sniffed, and half giggled, glad for Percy's stubborn determination. "I don't think it's over," she said, pulling herself from Percy. "I know it's over. And gods, if you haven't even realized why this is happening... you're denser than I thought, Seaweed Brain." She stood up, and started to walk towards the door, blonde ponytail swinging as she walked. 

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy called after her. Annabeth paused and turned, then sighed and shook her head. 

"This is how it has to be." Her tone was hard and cold. "I know you don't get it Percy, but you'll see sooner or later." Percy's expression remained befuddled as he stared at Annabeth.

"But you...I... listen we can work it out...."

"How many times have I had to say it!" Annabeth half yelled, frustrated. "This is how it has to be, okay Percy? Gods, I'll still be your friend! And I can't believe you haven't already sensed the turn our relationship has taken anyway!" She opened the door, and with one last look back, muttered under her breath, "Strictly platonic."

"Wait, what?" Percy called after her, but she was already gone, leaving him to deal with his conflicted emotions. What had she meant by, "I know you don't get it, but you'll see it sooner or later?" What in Hades was she talking about? Did she think that Percy had feelings for someone else? Percy didn't. Or at least he didn't think he did. The only person his whole heart was devoted to was Annabeth, and he thought it would always be that way. Yet, their relationship was no longer. He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

 

"Listen, I think I know what I'm talking about more than you," Piper said, carefully. "After all, my mom is a famous love column writer. As well as a celebrity, not that it matters..." she trailed off. 

With every word coming out of Piper's mouth, Jason became more bewildered. "Are you saying that you think we should break up?" he asked, running a hand through his blonde hair. 

"Yes," Piper emphasized, leaning back against her chair. "And you may think I'm crazy, but like I just said-"

"And you don't think that we can work it out," Jason interrupted.

"Yes," Piper repeated. "Don't you know why?" Jason shook his head, his glasses starting to slip down his nose. Piper reached over to push the frames back up, sighing. "Come on Jase, you're supposed to be smart..."

"No, I don't get it. Maybe I would understand, if you would actually just tell me. We've been together for this long, and if we can't work this out, can't you at least tell me why you're breaking up with me?" Frustration wormed it's way into Jason's chest, and he blurted out, "Gods, Piper. Don't you trust me?"

Piper crossed her arms. "Of course I did! Have we not established this? But I just know you know what I'm talking about. If it's any hint, I think that our relationship has definitely become more platonic over the past months, yeah? And what do you think caused that?"

"We were just drifting apart?" Jason said. More of a question than a statement.

"Gods, you're dense. No that's not what I meant! I meant that maybe you... started having feelings for someone else," Piper groaned.

Jason's mouth fell open. Gaping, he said, "No way. You can't possibly believe that! Who do you think I have feelings for? Everyone in our group already is an a relationship Piper! And I don't even talk to anyone else outside the group, really."

"That's not quite true, actually," Piper said, a bemused grin on her face.

"Which part?" Jason asked.

"Not everyone in our group is in a relationship," Piper stated. 

"Yeah, they are! Unless you count Thalia, but eww, she's my sister." Just then, Jason's phone pinged in his pocket. Piper nodded, and he fished his phone out, and turned it on.

_Percy Jackson (Bro): Jase, when you're done at Piper's can you come over please? I need a pick-me-up from my best bro. :)_

Jason Grace (Bro): Sure, man. What happened? Don't be too upset, I'm here for you. :)

_Percy Jackson (Bro): Tell you when you come over. :P_

Peeking over Jason's shoulder, Piper laughed. "Bro? Come on? Really, that's his name in your phone!"

"What? That's how I'm in in his phone," Jason retorted, cheeks burning, as he put the phone back in his pocket. "But uh, sorry Pipes, but I have to go help Percy. I don't know what happened... It doesn't seem like he is too upset, but I know him better than that..." Jason frowned. "He always tries to make stuff seem like not a big deal.. I should go help." He walked to the door, grabbing his wallet off Piper's kitchen counter. Before he left, he looked back. "You're not upset, right?" he asked. Piper had yet to utter a word.

"I'm fine Jase!" she really did seem perfectly fine. Happy, actually. "I think that you're starting to get it now, maybe," she said cryptically.

"O-kay," Jason said, dragging out the 'o' sound. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Still friends, right?"

"Still friends," Piper confirmed, grinning as Jason shut the door behind him.

Jason hopped into his car, and shifted it into reverse. Time to go help his "bro."


	2. Teenagers Love Starbucks

Percy was still sitting on his bed in the same position when Jason knocked on his bedroom door. "Come in!" he called. Jason came in, glasses fogged over and cheeks flushed from the cold. 

"Hey," he said breathlessly, and plopped down next to Percy. "What's up?" Percy looked at Jason, sensing the concern in those electric blue eyes. He relaxed a little. Even just being near his best friend could make Percy feel better. 

Percy started to talk, but found the words getting caught in his throat. He wasn't that upset about the breakup, he was just really confused. "Uh... Annabeth broke up with me," he blurted out. Percy had thought up many reactions from Jason, but his mouth falling open in surprise and a laugh bubbling in his throat was  _definitely_ not one of them. Percy looked at Jason, bewildered, waiting for an explanation. 

"I know it's not funny," Jason said, removing his glasses and wiping his sleeve across his eyes. "But, it's just strange! Dude, Piper just broke up with me too!" It was Percy's turn to gape. 

"No way!" he said. "Knowing them, though, this was probably some elaborate plan of theirs. Did she tell you why she broke up with you?"

Jason reddened, thinking about his and Piper's previous conversation. "Well, kind of. At first, she was just being, like, really roundabout, and kept saying that I  _should know_ or something like that, and I was really dense if I hadn't gotten it already."

Percy gaped again, and ran his fingers through dark hair. "No kidding, Annabeth said basically the  _exact same thing to me_. That's not right, man. There's something going on." He started shaking his head. 

"That's not all actually," said Jason. "Um, Piper also said it was because that I had... feelings for someone else?" Jason's voice got weirdly high-pitched at the end of the sentence, and his voice started cracking. "She said," he paused to take a breath, "that our relationship had become 'more platonic' over the last months." 

"I get it now!" Percy suddenly exclaimed. "So  _that's_ what Annabeth said as she was about to leave my house! She said, 'Strictly platonic'!" 

"Man, that's not right," Jason said, eyebrows furrowing together. "There's definitely something going on. So anyways, after Piper said that I might have feelings for someone else, I said that everyone I knew was already in a relationship, but that's when I got the text from you. So I get it now. Annabeth, Piper, you, and I are all now officially single." He slumped against the wall and sighed. "Honestly, I didn't ever think that my relationship with Piper would ever end. I always thought we were so close, and we were so comfortable with each other, nothing could really take us apart."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, me too. I just-- I thought that Annabeth and I, we were always going to have each other..." After a moment of thought, Percy continued. "She said we were still friends though. But how could anything ever be the same after everything that's happened. I mean, she didn't seem upset, but she was crying!" Another moment of silence. "Probably upset she held on so long." 

Percy didn't say anything else, and neither did Jason. Both Jason and Percy appreciated the fact that they were able to keep a silence together without it being awkward. Finally, Jason got up, and held out a hand to Percy. "Come on, we should watch a movie or something. To cheer ourselves up, you know? Before we have to go to school tomorrow." 

"Ah, crap," Percy muttered, standing up. "How are we going to tell everyone that we broke up?"

"At this point, I'd be surprised they didn't already know," Jason mused. 

"True," Percy agreed. "If it hasn't spread all the way across the school. Our friends are such gossips." Laughing to themselves about the absurdity of it all, Percy and Jason headed out of the bedroom. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Jason woke up in his own bed, groaning. He reached over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. 

Jason Grace (Bro):  _Good morning, Perce, you feeling better? I'll swing by your apartment at around 7:55 so we can get to school by 8:15 and talk to everyone. Want anything from Starbucks?"_

This was Jason's and Percy's agreement. Jason would always pick up something from Starbucks in the morning for Percy because it was on his way to school, and Percy would always buy lunch for Jason, since his class before lunch was close to the cafeteria. Neither really worried about paying each other back. Two way favors. Jason's phone dinged a second later. 

Percy Jackson (Bro):  _good morning bro. yeah i'm fine i was thinking about it last night, annie was right we have been friends and in a platonic relationship for awhile now... yeah i'll be ready by then and can you get me something sweet? ;)_

Jason laughed at Percy's lack of capitalization in his messages. He was always lazier in the morning, and Jason kind of found it endearing. 

At 7:50, Jason pulled up in front of Percy's apartment complex, sipping on a iced caramel macchiato, despite the fact that it was 45 degrees outside. After waiting exactly two minutes, Jason pulled out his phone and impatiently texted Percy. 

Jason Grace (Bro):  _Hurry up dude! Your vanilla bean frappucino is meltinggggggggg._

When he didn't repsond immediately, Jason became worried. 

Jason Grace (Bro):  _Hey are you ok? I'm waiting outside. Did something happen?_

His mild concern faded a moment later when he received a text back. 

Percy Jackson (Bro):  _Relax dude, I'm fine, I'm coming now. Jeez. Aww, you got my favorite? You're motivating me to move faster. I'll be down there in a minute_

Jason smiled down at his phone, and true to his word, Percy came running out a minute later, hands shoved into his sweatshirt pockets, backpack haphazardly thrown over his shoulder. He quickly opened the passenger door, and sat, letting in a burst of chilly air. As soon as he was belted in, Jason started the car, and handed Percy his drink, and a lemon pound cake. 

Percy grinned at him, eyes sparkling. "You always know how to make me feel better, Jase." He took a sip of frappucino, and sighed in satisfaction. Eight minutes later, Jason had pulled into the school parking lot, and the two were heading towards their friends who were, as usual, standing in front of the library. 

"Well, here goes nothing," Percy said quietly, voicing both their thoughts. Together, they walked toward their waiting friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first fic, by the way. And if you have any suggestions on how to make my writing better, I will gladly appreciate. User boombashkas writing has really inspired me to start writing. I don't know them, but make sure to check out their work! My favorite is "The Sandwich Thief" possibly one of my favorite fics of all time!
> 
> Chapter edited as of 3/23/2018


	3. Marriage and the Other Details of Love

As the two boys approached their friends, a sort of awkward silence ensued. Clearly, Jason and Percy were uncomfortable. The confusing thing, though, was that Piper and Annabeth had an air of aloofness, like they couldn't be bothered to worry about the breakup. And yes, it was already established that the four would still remain friends, but no one knew what to do.

Leo, ever the comedian, was the first one to break the silence. "Well, this is awkward!" he announced. "Jason and Percy, new contenders in the game of love have come to join us after being freshly broken up with Annabeth and Piper!" Calypso gasped, and reached over to slap his arm. Affronted, Leo glared at her. "It's true!" he said. Percy grinned awkwardly, not sure what to say. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You guys are honestly so dramatic. We can  _talk_ like normal  _friends_ ," she said, folding her arms. Piper nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Jason agreed, and he walked over to Piper and Annabeth. Percy followed, trailing behind, slightly less confident.

Towards the back of the group, Will and Nico were sniggering together. "How long do you think it will take them to get together?" Nico asked with a devilish grin, typical for him. 

"A week?" Will guessed, shrugging. 

"No way!" disagreed Nico. "They are so dense, it will take more than that. Weeks, months?" 

Will shrugged again, then nodded after a moment of hesitation. "I get that. They're like you."

"Excuse me?" asked Nico, affronted.

"The dense part," continued Will. "I liked you for so long! And you kept seeming to think that I was just around to annoy your emo ass."

Nico flushed. "Well you  _were_ really annoying. But you never said anything! I thought you just wanted to be friends! And I also thought that there would be no way ever that you would like me. I didn't even know you were gay!" He waved his hands around wildly.

Will rolled his eyes. "Nico! I don't understand how  _obvious_ you wanted me to get. I mean, I was around you all the time, I would compliment you, try and get you to hang out with me. But all you ever said was 'leave me alone' and 'you're really annoying' and 'you don't mean that.' But I meant it, Nico! If it took  _you_ like six months, they will no doubt take the same time, or longer."

"Not if we can help it," said Nico. "And I'm sorry about all that, really, I didn't know. And for the record, you're  _still_ really annoying." 

Will gasped, and reached out for Nico, pulling the smaller boy into his side. 

"Will!" Nico hissed, stepping away. "I told you I didn't like PDA-" He was cut off as Will grabbed him again, ruffling his dark hair. 

"Aw!" a voice came from behind them. "So cute!" 

Nico whirled around, yet again detached himself from Will, and found himself facing Jason and Percy. He immediately darkened, and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we were just admiring you and Sunshine Boy," Percy said, grinning. 

"Yes," Jason continued, "so adorable. When is the wedding?"

Nico was about to retort back, before Will broke in, "Oh maybe after we graduate college." Nico didn't disagree or agree, just rolled his eyes (it was really becoming a habit of everyone in the friend group). 

"Damn!" Jason swore. "I said after high school!"

"You stupid head!" Percy said. "They're too young. I mean, look how tiny Nico is!" Nico just ignored him, as usual. Percy reached for Jason, "Ten dollars, man. I won."

Jason glared at Percy as he fished out a ten dollar bill. "Screw you!" He angrily brandished the bill at Percy, who grabbed it, and shoved it into his own pocket. 

"You know you love me, still," Percy said, batting his eyelashes. 

Jason grinned, and punched Percy lightly in the shoulder. "Yeah," he said, with the group's signature eye roll, though it was lighthearted. 

"See?" Nico mouthed at Will from over their heads. "Months." 

"Well, sorry to leave so early," Percy said to the group, "but Jason and I have to go study... We'll see you guys at lunch?" He slung his arm over Jason's shoulders. Jason shrugged, and followed the shorter boy into the building. 

"It's hard to understand how dense they can be," said Piper, watching as they disappeared among other students. "You'd think.... They should've noticed." She shook her head, bemused and turned back to the others.

"Get used to it, McLean," Reyna said, placing her hand on Piper's shoulders. "You haven't known Jason as along as I have, and he has  _definitely_ always been like this. It's hilarious." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Anyway," said Nico, butting in, "Will and I have started a bet. But we should also make a plan....to help them get their shit together."

"Agreed," Annabeth mentioned. "And you all know that  _I_ am the mastermind of this group..." She grinned as Reyna shoved her. "But, as I was saying, Piper is the love expert here so..." They all turned to Piper, who smirked devilishly and beckoned the group to huddle in.

"So here's what I'm thinking..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos and everything, it means a lot! If you could please comment any suggestions, or anything that you would like to happen later in the fic; I don't have an outline for how I want everything to play out. (Except that obviously, Percy and Jason will end up together, but first they will have to be pining for each other after they realize they do like each other, but are too dense *eye roll* to notice their feelings are reciprocated.) So... yeah!
> 
> Edited chapter as of 3/23/2018 cause I have nothing better to do


	4. Deny the Bi

Piper and Jason were sitting in the library during their free period after lunch. The awkwardness of earlier in the day had passed, and they were back to acting like the friends that they were. "Jason?" Piper asked, after they were finished with their homework.

"Yeah?" Jason closed his books, and pushed his stuff to the side. He slumped forward, resting his head on his hand. "What is it?"

"Will you take this quiz for me?" Piper asked, pulling a piece of paper from her bag, one she had printed earlier in the period. 

"What kind of a quiz is it? This better not be like an academic thing." He let himself slump completely forward, glasses smashing up his nose. "Because I'm so done with school." He scowled, then added, "Mrs. Drakon can go fuck herself."

"No, no," Piper said hurriedly. "It's just something I found online, like a Buzzfeed quiz, you know? Except not Buzzfeed." Piper was only half-lying. She had found a Buzzfeed article, then made it into her own quiz. 

Jason sat up, blinking his blue eyes at her. "Okay." He reached to grab the paper from Piper, who snatched it right back. 

"Jason!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "I'm supposed to read you the question, then you answer!"

"Fine, fine. But you never told me that!"

"Okay. We're gonna start now then." Piper cleared her throat, then started to read. She looked at the first sentence listed on the paper. 'You constantly defend your friendship to others.' Piper couldn't phrase that into a question without being to obvious, so she skipped to the next one. "Who is the person you trust more than anyone else?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. 

Jason didn't even have to think about it. "Percy, ummm, yes definitely Percy." Jason could think about several where this has happened. Percy was always the first person to know about what was going on with Jason, and he probably knew more secrets about Jason than he could count. And beyond that, Jason knew so much about Percy as well. But that wasn't unusual? Don't all best friends tell each other secrets? But that wasn't the whole thing with trust. They could trust each other to do stuff for them, trust them to always be there....

Piper grinned as she watched him think. She could literally see the gears in his mind turning. "Next question!" she exclaimed giddily. "Let's see... Who is the person that you always call when you're sick, to take care of you, and to make sure you receive all your school work?"

"Percy again..." Jason said. As Piper continued down the list of questions, Jason realized he had answered Percy to every single one. Whether it was, "What person do you notice every single thing about them?" or "Who are you comfortable with as using them as a pillow?" or even "Who do you always bring as a plus one?" Jason would've said Piper, but then he realized, he almost always brought Percy. 

Piper didn't understand how a single human being could be so oblivious, and she had to keep herself from saying so out loud.

Once they'd reached the 12th or 13th question (Jason lost count after six), Jason finally reached out and grabbed the paper from Piper, successfully this time. Piper didn't protest as he scanned the list of remaining questions (answering Percy, Percy...Percy again, fuck).

"What is this?" Jason finally asked. But then he saw the title at the top of the page. "'If You Answer Your Best Friend to Most or All of these Questions You're Definitely in Love with Them'?" Jason read out loud, incredulously. "Wait... so according to this quiz,  _I'm_ in love with  _Percy_?" He looked at Piper for affirmation.

Piper nodded, and took the paper back. "You should have realized a long time ago."

"That doesn't even make sense! First of all, he's my best  _friend._ Repeat, friend. And second, he's not even gay! And I obviously am  _not_ in love. And I'm not gay either!"

Piper looked at him. "There's something called bisexuality," she deadpanned. 

Meanwhile, Jason was having a sexuality crisis  _and_ a love crisis, both of which had to do with his best friend. Come to think of it, Jason had definitely more than once found himself ogling Percy. (Hey, those blue green eyes and cute dimples were just really noticeable, okay?"

"Just think about it Jason," Piper told him, noticing the lack of response. She gestured at the quiz. "Read, answer, think." 

And as Jason read down the list of questions yet again, he could see it forming in his mind. It couldn't be possible, yet every single sign pointed to yes. But, Jason tried to tell himself, it's normal for best friends right? But as he thought about all the other best friends around campus, he couldn't see any pair coming close to what Jason and Percy had.  _Percy._ Who Jason would trust with his life. Could it be real? Jason put his head down on the desk and moaned. 

"Piper," he said, lifting up his head for a brief moment. "I think... you may be right." He closed his eyes and sighed. Piper did a little victory dance in her seat. " _But,_ " Jason said, blushing, "don't tell anyone!" 

"Oh Jason," Piper said, placing her hand on his. "Everyone already knows... except Percy. And until just a minute ago, you." 

"Oh," Jason said, frowning. "Are we really that dense?" How was it possible he managed to go three years without realizing he was in love, with his  _best friend_. Jason was definitely mentally face-palming at himself. 

"Gods yes," said Piper, grinning. She leaned forward, kaleidoscope eyes sparkling with mirth. "So, uh, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it?" Jason asked, incredulously. "Nothing, obviously. He doesn't even know, and there's no way I would  _tell him._ It would just be... not good. Besides, he's not even gay!" 

" _You_ didn't know either until just now," Piper put in. "And also isn't telling him better than pining like an idiot? After three years?"

"Well yeah, but then again, we're just friends. At least that's how he thinks of it. That's how I used to think of it. So, I can't do anything about it," Jason concluded. 

"He'll know soon," Piper promised. "That's Nico's job. But after that, you guys are on your own. Unless you're both going to be wimps and not say anything."

"That sounds like a good plan," said Jason. "Be wimps." He started shoving things into his bag, ignoring the feelings swirling around in his head. "Anyway, the bell is about to ring so..." he started awkwardly, standing up.

"Just trust me," Piper said, walking over to Jason. "We know what we're doing Jason. You and Percy are in good hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Buzzfeed article in this chapter actually does exist. Here is the link: https://www.buzzfeed.com/krystieyandoli/how-to-know-if-youre-actually-in-love-with-your-best-friend?utm_term=.tpme2w067#.ad8wYgK56
> 
> This chapter is also loosely based off of another fic I found where Jason took a Buzzfeed quiz to find out that he was in love with Percy. I can't remember what the fic is called, or who the author is, but if you search under the tag Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, you will eventually find it.
> 
> Edited as of 3/23/2018 cause reasons


	5. Sexuality Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's SHORT.
> 
> Edited 3/23/2018 as an excuse to avoid studying

"Noooooo," Nico whined, dragging his heels on the floor. "You can't make me do this Piper. No way in hell will I ever flirt with  _Percy Jackson_ just for your stupid love games. And I have a boyfriend!" 

"Yeah," agreed Will, nodding vehemently. "So let me get this straight... You're asking  _my_ boyfriend to kiss Percy so he can get together with Jason? I don't see how that is supposed to work."

"Aw you jealous?" Nico asked teasingly.

Will scowled and crossed his arms. "You used to have a crush on him!" he defended.

Nico pouted, "But that was in the past. And I'm very happy with  _you_." He turned and glared at Piper, hoping to get his point across.

"Fine," Piper said. "Just find someone else to flirt with him so he can get over his sexuality crisis, and so the rest of us-" she paused to grin-"can get what we were betting on." 

Nico and Will exchanged glances.  _So who were they going to ask then?_

"Anyway," Piper said, turning on her heel, "I have a free with Jason. Now, the quiz idea won out so that's what we'll be doing. I'll text you guys to tell you how it goes!" She squealed and ran off, choppy locks swinging behind her. 

"So who are we asking?" Will asked, turning to face his boyfriend. Nico shrugged, struggling to come up with guys that would willingly kiss someone in front of basically the whole school.

"Someone in Percy's gym class. I have it with him next. Maybe... Octavian?" Nico suggested.

Will wrinkled his nose. "No, even Percy the Idiot deserves better than that." Nico and Will both scowled at that. " _Octavian,"_ Will seethed.

Nico thought again. "Malcolm?" he suggested. Malcolm was a tall blonde kid mostly known for keeping to himself and his studies. He seemed like a good candidate as any, Nico supposed.

Will nodded. "Eh, I guess. What will we give him in return though?"

Nico pulled a five from his pocket, and noticing the expression on Will's face, he reassured, "Don't worry, we'll win it all back after they get together." 

The bell rang, and immediately, students flooded out of the cafeteria to get to their next classes. 

Will quickly pulled Nico in for a quick kiss. "Catch ya later?" he asked. 

Nico pulled back, still reeling from the short kiss. "Yeah," he said breathlessly. He stared dreamily after his boyfriend then groaned. "Ugh," he said to himself. "Why did Piper choose _me_ , the 'emo edgelord,' to ask someone who is basically a stranger to kiss someone for money?" 

 


	6. Nico and the Gaydar ™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that last one was super short... I had to go somewhere unexpectedly so I just had to end it there.
> 
> Edited chapter 3/23/2018~ these chapters are all really short so I was like, fuck, I'll just edit the whole thing!

Once Percy left the locker room, Nico immediately rushed over to Malcolm, beckoning the blonde guy over. Malcolm was hesitant at first, but Nico was used to it. Creeping people out. He didn't know if it was the black clothes, or if he just exerted a creepy kinda vibe. (Will said it was the latter, but here he was, Nico's boyfriend). 

"Hey," Nico said calmly. 

"H-hey," Malcolm stuttered, backing up against the lockers. 

Nico rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his thick, dark locks. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need your help with something."

Malcolm still looked wary. Sighing, Nico pulled the five from his pocket and waved it front of the blonde's face. "Easy cash," Nico said. 

"Okay," Malcolm agreed, fully relaxing against the lockers. And Nico began to talk.

When Nico was fully done explaining his plan, Malcolm looked completely dumbfounded and bewildered. 

"Let me get this straight, hah that was a bad pun," he laughed to himself- "You want  _me_ to flirt with Percy Jackson so he can... what?"

"Get over his sexuality crisis, it's nothing," Nico said with a dismissive gesture (although it wasn't really _nothing_ but whatever). "But you'll do it?"

Malcolm sighed. What did he have to loose? He didn't actually like Percy... He'd be fine. He would just tell Percy that after. "Yeah, sure." He exhaled, and held his hand out to Nico. "The money?" he asked, eyebrows raised in question. 

Nico handed over the bill reluctantly, then motioned out to the gym. "He's waiting. We probably have another ten-ish minutes before Coach Hedge comes out." 

Malcolm shoved the money in his locker, then took a deep breath, and confidently strode out onto the gym. 

On the far side, near the bleachers, Percy was talking with Hazel excitedly. Malcolm walked over, clearing his throat anxiously. 

"Can I... talk with you for a minute?" Malcolm asked, turning to Percy. Percy looked confused, but agreed. They walked over a little ways, leaving behind a giggling Hazel, who obviously knew what was going on. 

Once they were alone, Malcolm furtively started searching through all the pick-up lines he'd ever heard...  _Fuck, I haven't flirted in a while. Or ever._

Back at the bleachers, Hazel and Nico, tried not to stare as they watched Malcolm try and woo Percy. With every word coming out of Malcolm's mouth, Percy became redder and redder. Finally, Malcolm walked away, red faced as well, and Percy made his way over to Nico and Hazel. 

Before he could open his mouth, though, Nico decided to speak for him. "Let me guess, it's: Nico I really need your help I think I'm gay or bi and I don't know what to do so Nico help me!" he said in a high-pitched imitation of what was supposedly Percy. 

Percy didn't try and contradict. "Actually, pretty close," he said, scuffing his shoe against the wooden floor, defeated. He leaned back, moaning, "Are you serious? What am I supposed to do? Too much shit for me to go through in the past week."

"I'll leave you to it!" Hazel hopped up, hoping to exit the awkward conversation. Then, with a toss of her cinnamon hair, she had disappeared. 

Percy stood for a moment, then started to talk. "Nico, I said pretty close, because you missed one part." He paused to take a breath. "Nico, I think I like someone." It almost looked like it was painful for him to admit it.

Nico busted out laughing, which was definitely not the reaction Percy was expecting. 

"So dense..." he said in between laughs. "Anyway," he said, straightening and regaining his composure, "you just realized this now?" _Piper was right_ , he thought,  _apparently dense was nothing new for this idiot._

"Well," Percy said nervously, "I think I've liked them for a long time now but I just didn't realize." 

"Wow, let me guess..." Nico said sarcastically. "Jason!"

Percy's mouth fell open and he gaped at Nico. "How did you know that? It took me like, three years to figure that out1" 

"It's just that we gays have a special 'gaydar...'" Nico deadpanned, trying to stop his laughing. 

"Not funny!" Percy griped. "I'm having a real and actual crisis here!"

"Everyone knew, Percy. Just not you and Jason. Because, gods, you're dense. I mean seriously? It took you this long?" Nico shook his head. Percy and Jason never ceased to amaze him with their  _utter stupidity sometimes_. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it? Nothing! Jase isn't even gay!" Percy said. "Or bi! Or, fuck, I don't know, pan?" 

Instead of trying to contradict Nico just shook his head. "Did I not just say that it took  _both_ of you a long one to realize?" he emphasized, waggling his eyebrows for more of an effect.

Percy was confused. Then, it started to dawn on him. "Wait, so you're saying he's liked me for a pretty long time too!?" He jumped up and down like an excited puppy, sea green eyes sparkling with joy. 

"Yes, idiot."

Percy ignored the insult, and instead celebrated, his smile taking over his whole face. "Wait really? Seriously?" Nico couldn't take it anymore and buried his head in his hands. 

"Cheesy, idiotic goof," he muttered. 

Percy tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" Nico asked, annoyed. 

"I'm excited Nico!!" 

"I know," Nico groaned. "I don't know why Piper thought this was a good idea. You're absolutely terrible like this."


	7. Fucking Fonzies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is lots of dialogue, just letting you know. And also, you may have noticed I changed the name of this fic. And also the summary. It's the same one still, I promise!
> 
> Edited on 3/23/2018

  
"Heads up!" Thalia yelled, sending a bag of chips flying across the room. Leo ducked, and grabbed the bag.

"Ooh, Fonzies! Yum," said Leo. He opened the bag, sending a plume of cheesy powder into the air. Leo inhaled the scent of pure goodness. 

Hazel wrinkled her nose. "How many times do I have to tell you..." she started. 

"It's gonna kill me and all that, but I don't care is what I say!" Leo exclaimed, and reached into the bag for a handful of the cheesy heaven.  

Soon enough though, the room was filled with crunching sounds as ten teenagers enjoyed their snacks. 

"Oh!" Piper exclaimed. "Since we're all here... What's the next phase of the plan?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet," said Reyna. "But I'm thinking we should try to get them to hang out more." She paused to chew. "And eventually get them to confess. No more ridiculous pining."

"Exactly," agreed Annabeth. "Tomorrow's Saturday... Maybe I can tell Percy to invite Jason over for a movie of something?"

"I have a better idea," said Nico. "They're obviously both going to disagree with that idea, because they are both afraid. But maybe the whole group should go see something. And once we're there, we can make sure that they end up sitting together, and eventually, well hopefully, end up alone."

They others nodded their heads as Nico continued to speak. "By the way," Piper added, "how well did Percy take the news? I forgot to ask earlier."

"Oh great," said Nico, mouth stuffed. His next words came out muffled: "He was actually really excited." It sounded more like "He wath real exshiteth." 

Piper's eyes lit up. There was nothing more that she loved more than playing matchmaker, and having it work out. "Awesome!" she said. But then she frowned. "Well I hate to be a Debbie Downer here, but, uh, Jason didn't really take it that well." 

Frank frowned. "Oh, what did he say then?"

Piper thought for a moment. "It's not like he was mad, I don't think. He... was just... in denial, I guess? I mean, he knew that he liked Percy, obviously, he just couldn't seem to accept the fact though. And he was really upset because he said that Percy wasn't gay, and didn't like him back."

"It was like that with Percy, at first," Nico pipped up. "But then I said that Jason  _did_ like him, and he was an idiot not to have realized before. I mean I did say that it wasn't just him, it was  _both_ of them." He turned to Piper. "And you didn't tell Jason? This isn't gonna be good."

"Yeah, if he doesn't know that Percy likes him, then he's obviously not going to want to do anything about it," Frank agreed. "They're so scared of admitting their feelings to each other. Well at least Jason is."

"So just tell Jason, then!" Leo said, distractedly, trying to fish the last crumbs out of the bag. Calypso punched him in the arm, and he gasped. 

"It's not that simple," Calypso said, rolling her eyes. "Piper has to wait for the right situation, the right conversation to come up, she can't just say anything out of the blue! That would be weird!"

Leo shrugged, not understanding. "I don't get it," he said. "I mean, I would obviously be, like, overjoyed if someone told me someone liked me, even if it was out of the blue."

"But Jason likes Percy!" said Hazel, confused.

"Still not helping," Leo grumbled. "I mean, can't you just tell him, get it over with? Tomorrow we're  _supposed_ to go see the movie, and Jason better know by then..."

"True," said Annabeth, pondering the situation. "I guess we can just text him now, Piper. It's not going to do any harm." 

"See?" Leo said, loudly, fists pumping in the air. "You guys always think I'm wrong, but then I ended up being right!" Everyone ignored him.

"So who's going to text him, then?" asked Reyna.

"I'll do it," Thalia volunteered. "He's my brother, so he obviously trusts me. But... he hates me at the same time. He'll probably think I'm joking with him, so maybe someone else?"

"I can't do it," said Piper. Everyone knew that, the last time Piper had talked to him about Percy, it hadn't gone over so well.

"Hazel?" Calypso suggested. "Everyone knows they can trust her. I mean the rest of us, we are likely to be pranking him so..." 

It was decided. Hazel would be the one to tell Jason. Everyone crowded around her as she pulled out her phone. She opened her messages, then went to 'Jason Grace.'

"Aww, Hazel, it's like you were born in a different era," teased Leo, noticing the lack of emojis, explanation points, or some stupid nickname. 

"Not all of us have to be like  _you,_ Leo," Hazel retorted. Leo was about to reply, but the argument quickly fizzled out, though, when Hazel started to type. 

"Should I just say, 'Percy likes you'?" she asked.

Will shrugged. "Or maybe say it more casual like-" he reached for her phone -"'i just thought u should know that percy likes u too ;)'."

"Ew, why does everyone type like that?" asked Annabeth, as she saw the screen. "Filthy heretics, you have no proper grammar."

"See someone agrees with me!" Hazel exclaimed. Her golden eyes glinted as she reached for her phone back. "Plus, Jason knows I don't text like that. He would obviously know it was someone else." She started to type again, and eventually the group settled on: "Hey Jason, I just thought you should know, since you like Percy, he likes you too."

As Hazel hit the send button, everyone crowded around her again, nervously awaiting his reply. A couple minutes later, the bubbles appeared at the button of the screen, signaling a reply. But within a minute, they had disappeared. 

"Oh come on!" Piper exclaimed. "He was  _about_ to say something!" 

"Never mind that! He's calling!" Hazel exclaimed. "Should I pick up?" She looked around at her friends, who were all nodding. "Okay... here goes." She pressed accept, and put the phone to her ear. Thalia started giggling, and Hazel held up her hand for her to shush.

_"Um, hey Hazel. I got your message and um, I was just gonna ask, I mean, I don't-"_

"Use your words, Jason," Hazel said gently.

 _"I mean, why are you telling me this!"_ On the other side of the call, Jason was frustrated and confused. He was happy though, because now he knew that Percy liked him. But what was he supposed to do about it? He decided to ask Hazel.  _"I mean, yeah this is great news, but what do you want me to do about it is what I'm really asking."_

"You don't really have to do anything about it, Jason, I'm just telling you."

 _"Okay, well thanks for that then, I guess."_ He started to hang up.

"Jason wait!"

_"Yeah Hazel?"_

"I just wanted to invite you to a movie tomorrow. We're thinking  _Wonder Woman_ ," Hazel said, making up a story as she went.

_"I've already seen that."_

"Okay, so has Leo and Calypso, so we're debating between that and uh- give me a sec." She put her phone down, and looked at her friends. "Suggestions?" she hissed.

"'The Mummy'," Frank suggested.

Hazel picked up her phone again. "Yeah sorry, we're thinking of that and  _The Mummy_."

_"Oh, great, I haven't seen that. Yeah, I should be able to make it. Just, uh, who else is coming?"_

"Everyone!" said Hazel. "At least, as far as I know."

 _"Um, does that include Percy?"_ Jason was nervous. He coughed a little, and hoped Hazel didn't notice the change in his voice.

"Yeah!" Hazel giggled a little. "Why do you ask?"

 _"No reason,_ _"_ Jason said, a little too quickly.  _"I was just, uh, wondering, so uh, yeah I'll be there. Bye."_ He quickly hung up, and chastised himself for making himself sound so stupid. Oh well it was part of life.

On the other end, the rest of the group was freaking out. "I can't believe he asked about Percy! This is going to be so great!" Piper squealed, and hugged Reyna, who was sitting right next to her. Normally, Reyna would've gently pushed her away, but this was cause for celebration. She hugged Piper back.

"We have to  _invite_ Percy first!" Annabeth reminded everyone. "I'll do it right now."

Two minutes later, it was confirmed. Percy would be seeing  _The Mummy_ with them! 

"I just can't wait for this," Piper said happily. After all, she should've been excited. It was  _her_ plan after all. (The other nine only helped. Ha.)


	8. Introducing: Gay Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 3/24/2018

Percy was laying on his bed, listening to "Good News" by Ocean Park Standoff, letting the upbeat notes swirl around in his head, contemplating all things Jason (and his fucking pretty eyes) when his phone beeped. 

Silently hoping for it to be Jason, Percy checked it, only to see a message from Annabeth. He was only slightly disappointed. After all, he shouldn't have been expecting anything, really. 

Annabeth Chase ;): Hey me, Pipes, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico, Will, Thalia, and Leo are going to see a movie tomorrow evening. Want to join us?

Percy was going to decline, but it was almost as if Annabeth could read his mind, because his phone beeped again a second time. 

Annabeth Chase ;): And yes... JASON IS COMING :D XD

Wait, Jason was going? Percy was definitely gonna then. 

He replied: Yeah, okay. You know me too well. ;) What are we seeing?

Annabeth Chase: The Mummy

 

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Percy was walking around his room in a frenzy, throwing clothes all over the floor. He finally caved and texted Piper, who was a fashion expert with an added plus of being Jason's ex; she would know what she did and didn't like. 

And at this point, Percy was desperate for any and all help he could receive.

Percy Jackson: PIPER I REALLY NEED UR HELP WAT AM I SUPOSED TO WEAR

Percy Jackson: Fuck *what *supposed

Piper McLean: Do you have any tight clothing?

Percy was surprised by the immediate response, but shook his head, and frantically started to type again.

Percy Jackson: Yes... why?

Piper McLean: Do I really have to spell this out for you?

PJ: Maybe lol

PML: Srsly?! So he can check out ur ass, sry behind. lol i'm starting to text like will and leo :(

Percy thought for a moment. Okay, so maybe that was a good idea, but he wasn't sure it was the  _best_ one.

PJ: r u really sure that's the best idea? 

PML: if anything it will make u look sexy. just do it!!

Percy quickly typed a thank you, then rushed to find clothes. He finally decided on dark blue jeans that were really tight and a black shirt that brought out his lean muscles that he practically tore apart his closet looking for. He stood in front of the mirror, and took a picture to send to Piper. 

PML: omfgggg he will love it promise

With Piper's fashion approval, the next thing for Percy to tackle was his hair. He stood trying at least ten different styles before sighing, and letting his hair do his thing. 

_"I like your hair," Annabeth said, running her fingers through the dark locks. "All the girls says it makes you look hot."_

_Percy looked at her. "What girls?"_

_"They say it's what makes you oh so attractive..." she murmured absentmindedly._

_"Well you're the only girl for me," Percy declared, pulling her in close._

~~~~Percy felt a certain sort of melancholy come over him as he recalled the moment with Annabeth. He didn't miss being Annabeth's boyfriend, necessarily. He just missed having a significant other. Someone to share intimate moments with. To create memories of happiness and togetherness. Maybe, just maybe, he hoped, someday, he would get to be like that with Jason.

 

* * *

 

Jason, stupidly, waited until the last minute to get ready. Literally. When he snapped out of his daydreams of movie theatre kisses (with a certain green eyed boy) he realized he had two minutes before Piper was coming to pick him up. 

"Shit," he muttered, standing up, and knocking over a pile of books in the process. "Shit, shit, shit," he continued to cuss as he made his way to the bathroom. No time to change now. He straightened his glasses and ran a comb through his hair. Good enough, he decided. He threw on his Converse and rushed out the door to meet Piper. 

"Hey," he said breathlessly as he sat down in Piper's car. He kind of loved Piper's car, and the nostalgia he got from remembering the days when they were together.

"Hey," she said back breezily. "You excited for the movie?"  

Jason nodded, too nervous to say much else. If only Piper knew how excited; she would be teasing him for days on end.

"Well you're probably more excited to see Percy though," she added, grinning. Piper was honestly just hoping her evil -genius -worthy plan would work out. She pulled the car into reverse, and they headed off. 

Coming closer to the theatre, Jason could feel his palms beginning to sweat. He ran his hands down his jeans to try and get rid of the moisture, and not really succeeding. "Fuck," he muttered, trying once again to rid his palms of the gross stickiness. 

"I'm sure Percy won't mind sweaty hands as long as he gets to be holding yours," Piper remarked, noticing his frenzy. 

Jason felt his cheeks redden, and as Piper laughed, he felt the heat spread to his neck and ears.

Piper laughed even louder. "You look a tomato," she remarked.

"Shut up,  _shut up!"_ Jason said, without any real bite. 

Jason and Piper got out of the car, and started walking towards the theatre, Jason panicking all the more.  "Piper, what if he doesn't like me? What if he just wants to be my friend? What if-"

"There he is," Piper cut him off, gently nudging Jason's arm. "Go get 'em tiger." 

Yes, there he was indeed. And _oh, s_ tanding and somehow managing to look like a Greek god. Tall, regal, lean, and muscular. And he was wearing both a shirt and jeans that looked too tight to be legal. Jason felt a fluttering in his chest. Could Percy have dressed... to impress, him? Jason could feel his cheeks lighting up (again). Curse his pale skin.  _And Percy's skin was just the right shade of bronze, and it looked really smooth.. Not now gay thoughts!_

Percy looked up from his phone, and when he met Jason's eyes, Jason felt like a thousand volts of electricity were charging through his veins. Electrifying his heart and the butterflies flapping in his stomach. Gods, Percy was so beautiful. Jason felt like he did when he met Piper for the first time, only a million times more  _intense._ _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ his mind supplied.

As Jason made his way to the beautiful boy, his eyes never broke contact with the other teens. And two steps later, then he was there. Soaking in the glory of Perseus Jackson.  _Anddddd, the gay thoughts were back._  

For a moment, neither said anything. Finally, it was Percy who broke the silence. Only one word was spoken, but Jason was in love. 

"Jason..." Percy said quietly. 

Jason didn't think his name ever sounded any better (not even when he and Piper had done, you know, _it)_. 

Holy fuck. Jason was in love.


	9. Persassy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heylooooo 
> 
> edited on the 24th of march 2018 when taking break from studying (bleh)

Percy didn't think there was any better image than that of Jason, walking towards him... Percy was sure Jason was glowing. And those eyes... how had he not noticed before? He shifted his weight from foot to foot, silently cursing his inhumanly tight jeans as they clung to his ass uncomfortably. 

Then suddenly, Jason was there, looking like he had been brought to life by the gods themselves, even in his slightly wrinkled t-shirt and beat up Converse. (It didn't matter, Percy noticed, because Jason looked beautiful no matter what).

Percy tried to think of something to say, something sweet or clever. After all, he had a flirtatious reputation to uphold. But the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Jason..." And he didn't know if the other boy noticed but his voice sounded raw, and newly hatched. Also, there was an embarrassing catch at the end, that Percy really hoped Jason didn't notice. If this was the effect that Jason would have all the time, Percy was as good as dead.  _Fuck_. 

But as Jason's name slipped through Percy's lips, he saw the blonde light up. It broke something inside of him, and he smiled... 

Percy shifted uncomfortably, and the charged moment was gone, as quickly as it had arrived. "Are you... okay?" Jason asked, noticing his discomfort. He shifted from foot to foot, and gave Percy a small smirk.  _How had Percy never really noticed how perfect those pink lips were-- okay, not going there_. 

"Yeah..." Percy said, unsure what to say next. "I know you're checking me out, but take a picture, it lasts longer," he finally said, with his trademark devilish grin, and triumphant he was finally able to talk _normally_ again.

Piper came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. "You can park your snark at the door."

Percy's grin only got wider. "They don't call me Persassy for nothing."

Jason nearly choked. "Persassy?" he spit out, laughing. 

"The most sarcastic scalawags on the high seas," Percy continued, assuming a position of such grandiose, Jason had to laugh (again). 

"As entertaining as this is, I'm going to say hi to Annabeth and Leo," Piper said. "Don't do anything stupid, though I'm sure you will." She sauntered off to go find Annabeth. 

Percy's gaze returned to Jason, and once again wondered how it was possible for someone to be so inhumanly hot, yet adorable and cute at the same time. Jason, seeming to realize what Percy was thinking, smiled, and blushed.

Percy groaned, and moved his hands up to cover his eyes. "Stop smiling. You're killing me."

Still smiling, Jason asked, "Why?"

Percy pouted, peeking through his fingers. "It's like you're an excited puppy and I can't help but melt. It's just so cute..." he whined. "It's not fair." 

"You mean like this?" Jason widened his eyes, and stuck out his lower lip a little. 

Percy slapped his hands over his eyes again. "Stop, it's blinding!"

"What's blinding?" Percy startled and turned to face Nico, Will standing next to him, their hands intertwined. 

"I'm too cute for him," Jason answered, matter-of-factly. "He says I have this face..." 

"You do, you do," said Percy, embarrassed. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. 

"But you love it," Jason said happily, pulling a red cheeked Percy into his side. 

"I do." Percy stepped close to Jason, and buried his head in Jason's shirt (he smelled nice) but could still hear laughing. (At the moment, he was glad Jason was taller than him because it meant he could do this, but he wasn't ever going to admit that. Ever.) 

"You know, you're the only person I've seen that can make Percy embarrassed. You should do it more often," Will remarked to Jason.

Percy lifted his head up to glare at him. 

"Sorry not sorry," Will said, shrugging.

"It's true though," said Nico. "You guys are too adorable."

"Really?" asked Will. "I think we're more adorable." He smiled at his boyfriend, and twisted their fingers more tightly together. 

Nico shrugged, and it was his turn to blush. 

"Alright, lets quit the romantics here," Annabeth said, appearing suddenly and scaring all of them, grey eyes glinting. "We're gonna miss the actual movie, though it's like we're living an actual rom com."

She headed to the ticket window, and everyone else followed suit. "Let's see... twelve tickets for the 3:20 showing of The Mummy please!" She turned to face the group. "You all can thank me later. But popcorn and snacks is all on yourselves."

"Thanks Annabeth!" everyone chorused anyway.

Once inside, they all joined the long line of moviegoers at the concession area.

"If you want something, I can pay," Jason said to Percy.

"No, no. It's okay, I can pay," Percy said.

"How about next time?" Jason retorted, already swiping his credit card.

Percy brightened. There's was going to be a next time! Score!

"Okay," Percy agreed. And that's how he and Jason ended up sharing a large tunnel of popcorn, two drinks, and candy (lots) together.

Maybe they would end up having stomachaches for the next day, but to Jason and Percy it was all worth it.

After all, Percy thought, stomach growling at the sight of the feast before him, he would only get to do this once

Or maybe even once more, he remembered.

"Next time," Jason had said.

_Next time._


	10. Boyfriends are the Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that lately chapters have been short. I don't have much time to do this during the day, and sometimes I have to do these on my phone.
> 
> ayyy edited on 3-24-2018
> 
> i'm experimenting to see if anyone is actually reading this still. comment if you do. prob not tho

The group exited the movie theatre grinning, and shoving each other around. Percy and Jason were leaned up against each other, love sick smiles stuck on their faces.  

Piper gave Jason a pointed look from next to Annabeth as she caught his eye. He looked at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air. 

Jason blinked, then adjusted his glasses. _What did Piper mean, exactly? Hands? Put my hand up?_ She was still waving. "What?" he mouthed. 

Piper rolled her eyes, grabbed Annabeth's hand, and dragged both their intertwined hands up. With her free hand, Piper gesticulated wildly. 

"Oh," Jason mouthed, finally getting it. He looked down at Percy's hand, right next to his own. Tan from hours spent on the beach, fingers long and slender. The music teacher at their high school, Mr. Apollo, said they looked like musicians fingers (apparently). 

Another thing about Percy's hands; he liked to use them when he talked. Jason found it kind of cute, actually. And right now, Percy was talking about Tom Cruise hanging from the plane. 

"Did you see that? I mean, he does it in basically every movie thought! But every time I still get excited..." Percy murmured happily, trailing off, but still moving his hands around.

Jason nodded along with him, not really needing to speak; Percy could talk for hours on end about fish. Or anything really. So if you didn't feel like talking, Percy would take care of that for you. 

He glanced back down at their hands one more time, before boldly grabbing Percy's hand in his own.  _There. Done._

Percy immediately fell silent, and the expression on his face was priceless. He looked like an excited puppy. All excitement, and joy, and cuteness wrapped in a high school swim team sweatshirt (over the extremely tight shirt) just for him.  _And Jason is now officially dead._

Percy recovered quickly, however, and smiled dazzingly at Jason, slowly closing his own fingers around Jason's. 

Piper, watching the whole spectacle, grinned, and gave Jason a not so subtle thumbs up. She nudged Annabeth, who grinned too, copying the gesture.

"I feel like we have our own paparazzi," Jason whispered, leaning down to put his mouth near Percy's ear, who shivered, feeling the war, breath on his neck.

"Can you imagine us being TV or movie stars, Jason? All the teenage heartthrobs... like Ryan Gosling, you know?" Percy had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Jason's ear. Once upon a time, Jason had only been an inch taller than Percy, but he just had to go and grow. So now he was a full three and half inches taller, which Percy found completely unfair. 

"You're way hotter than Ryan Gosling, for the record," Jason said, and squeezed Percy's hand, sending a bolt of electricity through him. "Plus, you know Dylan O'Brien is way hotter. But you're still the hot- _test._ "

"Aw, that's sweet Jay, but right now, all I can think about is food. I'm really hungry," Percy said, looking at Jason with a pleading expression.

Hearing this from next to Leo, Calypso groaned. "All you boys ever think about is food."

"I am hungry, Cal," Leo said, nudging her. "Plus it's not all that I think about! I think about you!"

"And you just ate a ton of popcorn and candy in the theatre!" Calypso continued, ignoring her boyfriend. "You know, you all are gonna get guts." 

Percy laughed. "No way! Six-pack baby," he said, patting his stomach through his sweater, causing Jason to blush. (Why was he blushing? Jason was no stranger to Percy's abs; those countless swim meets, and he had done his fair share of ogling.)

Leo grinned. "You're a lucky guy, Jason," he said. 

"I know," Jason pulled in Percy with his free hand, and rubbed his dark hair with his knuckles. 

Percy ducked. "Hey you messed it up!" he said, affronted, lifting his hands to try and fix his already messy hair.

"It was messed up to begin with," Claypso said, dryly, rolling her eyes. 

Percy looked offended. "Hey!" He stuck his tongue out at her, and Leo laughed. "But does it really look that bad?" he added, still concerned. He reached up to pat his hair, self consciously. 

"It looks fine," Jason reassured. Percy squeezed his hand, much to Jason's delight. 

"You guys wanna stop here to eat?" Hazel asked, stopping in front of a diner. 

"Hell yeah!" said Leo. "I'm as hungry as fu-" 

Hazel cut him off with a death glare. Leo laughed nervously and started fiddling with the fabric of his sweater. 

"Heh heh, sorry Hazel," he said with a meek grin. 

"It's alright," Hazel said, and opened the door. 

They opened the door, and were greeted with a burst of warm air, and the sound of soft chatter, with a hint of music in the background somewhere.

Luckily, the diner happened to be a self seating place. It would have been hard to find a table for twelve. At the back, they pushed two tables together so they could all fit. 

They sat, chatting idly, the warm atmosphere of the diner feeling welcoming. The boys immediately reached for menus. 

"Gods," Annabeth said. "Is food all-"

"Yes," Percy said to his ex-girlfriend, cutting her off. "As I said earlier, food  _is_ all I can think about." 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but Percy wasn't done yet. 

"With," he said, raising his menu, "the exception of Jason."

As cheesy as it was, Jason couldn't have thought of any better compliment. 

"Hey," Jason said, leaning into Percy.

"Hmmm?" Percy looked up from the menu to look at the blonde boy.

"Does this mean we're boyfriends now?" Jason asked, pointing to their intertwined hands.

Percy grinned up at him, all soft smiles and pretty eyes. "Yeah," he murmured. "Boyfriends."

_It must have been true love or something._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating less frequently for the next three weeks, during the weekdays at least. I should be good during weekends though. I have a summer intensive starting on Monday that will continue or three weeks so that is why. Anyway, thanks for reading my first ever fic!! Comments, sharing, kudos, and bookmarks are sometimes the highlights of my day! :3


	11. Stop Making Fun of Them, They're in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, really sorry if there's a bunch of typo, grammatical errors, or just worsen in there that don't make sense. I'm on my phones doing this, and autocorrect is literally driving me crazy.
> 
> * worsen-- idk what that was even supposed to say
> 
> anyway edited 3/25/2018

If there was any person that Percy was expecting to see that night, it certainly wasn't a curly haired redhead with a hot temper and a great talent in the arts. A certain redhead with a fiery temper, at that. 

He didn't exactly recognize her at first. She was working as a waitress, and when she turned to Percy to ask for his drink order, he got a good look at her face, greeted by flashing eyes and a spatter of freckles across pale cheeks. 

His jaw dropped. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he said quietly. "I didn't know you were in Manhattan. Aren't you at that finishing school?"

"If it isn't Perseus Jackson," Rachel said, smirking at the dumbfounded teen. "And the rest of your crew I see... But yeah, I'm just earning money to pay for art supplies. My dad said he could pay, but there's no way I was agreeing to that. And I somehow convinced him to let me go to a school here. Still a private school but it's better than anything." She smiled a bit more naturally, and clicked her pen. "Anything to drink?" she addressed the rest of the table, who were all smiling in greeting, most of them knowing her at least a little. 

"Oh that's good," said Percy awkwardly. "And uh, I'll have a cherry coke please." 

Rachel wrote it down. "I would have thought you'd ask for it to be blue but..."

"You know me," Percy said, with a grin. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you." 

"Yeah, you too." Rachel turned to the rest of the group to write down their orders, smirking and clicking her pen all the while. Her beat up Converse were still decorated with doodles, Percy noted. 

Then she was gone. Off getting their drinks or whatnot. Percy shook his head, then turned back to his friends.

"When?" Jason asked, tapping Percy to get his attention. Percy tilted his head, confused. 

"Huh?" he asked.

"Oh," Jason blushed. "I meant when did you meet her."

"I met her at the Hoover Dam when I was like, fourteen I think. She went to Goode for a little bit, only for freshman year," Percy explained. "Why did you ask?"

Jason shrugged. "Just wondering," he said breezily, looking down at closing his hand tighter around Percy's.

Was he... jealous? No way, Percy quickly chastised himself. And when Rachel came around with the drinks, Percy made sure she could see his hand intertwined with Jason's. 

"Aww don't be jealous," he whispered to Jason, who just scowled back. 

"Oh, are you and Jason together?" Rachel asked, setting down Percy's coke and noticing their linked fingers.

Jason looked surprised. "I guess..." He noticed Percy's face fall. "I mean yes. Yes we are. We are," he quickly reassured. The excited puppy look came back, and Percy rested his head on Jason's shoulder (another one of the advantages of being shorter than him).

"Aww, you guys are so cute," Rachel smiled at them. "Oh, my boyfriend goes to Goode. Octavian, do you know him?"

"The guy that hangs out with Michael Kahale?" Jason asked.

"Yeah him." Rachel nodded.

"I went to summer camp with him once..." Jason trailed off, thinking about the summers that he spent in California at Camp Jupiter, before he moved down to New York. "I hope he's changed since then."

"Oh, cool," said Rachel, giggling. "He's become a better person. Don't worry, you're not the first person to question my relationship choices. Well I've got to go now, unless you guys are ready to order." 

"Ah, sorry," Jason apologized. "I'll have a cheeseburger with fries please," he told Rachel, who scrawled it down.

"And I'll have the same please," Percy said.

"Perfect," Rachel said. "I'm gonna go serve your other friends but I'll see you again before you leave."

"'Kay," Percy said. "See you." He wrinkled his nose. "That's the second time I've said a goodbye but I'm seeing you again so... catch you later?" He face palmed. "Gods that sounds kind of wrong. Uh...I'm just gonna stop talking now."

Jason laughed at Percy's awkwardness. "What he really means is we'll talk later." He shoved Percy's side gently.

Rachel laughed, and walked off. "You guys are so hilarious."

Percy lifted his head from Jason's shoulder to look at him. "Why am I always so awkward and good at embarrassing myself?" he asked, rubbing his palm over his face. 

"You're not," said Jason, amused.

"Well what if I am?" Percy asked, stubbornly.

"Then I like it," Jason said with finality.

"Like it?" Percy repeated, nuzzling himself into Jason. (He was really warm)

"Love it," Jason said, and ran his fingers through Percy's hair. "You know, your hair is really soft. And it smells nice... like the beach," he remarked.

Percy just smiled softly.

"Oh stop that," Nico butted in. "You guys are literally taking cheesy to whole new levels here." He paused to roll his eyes. "And to think that you guys always would complain about me and Will."

"Oh don't be so grumpy, Death Boy," Percy said. "You're just upset that you lost your bet."

"Wait you found out about that?" Nico asked. "Who told you!"

Across the table, Leo raised his hand nervously. "That might have been me." Met with annoyed shouts and protests, he defended, "You guys  _know_ I am terrible with keeping my mouth shut! I don't know what you were expecting!"

"Nuh-uh, not yet, we haven't lost!" Will insisted. "You guys aren't officially together yet."

"We are, actually," Jason said, smirking at the boy rested across his lap. "But we haven't decided to announce it to everyone yet, so the bet is still on hold."

Then the food came, and Percy was off Jason's lap, and Nico and Will had stopped complaining.

"Oh my gods," Leo gushed, biting into his burger. "A cheeseburger has never tasted this good."

Reyna and Annabeth, who were normally impartial on these types of things, nodded.

"The fries are killer too," Frank added.

"I just wish they had more of a vegetarian selection," said Piper. "I mean the salad is good but..." She swiped a fry of Annabeth's plate. "The fries are better."

"Hey!" Annabeth said, and smacked Piper lightly on the arm. Piper grinned, then grabbed another. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

After saying goodbye to Rachel (and also after eating some delicious dessert), everyone stood outside, parting ways.

Percy stood next to Jason, and they watched as everyone left, except for Annabeth and Piper.

Percy felt short next to Jason, and felt the need to say so.

"You're unfairly tall," Percy complained, and tugged on Jason's sweater cuff. "I have to look up to see your pretty face," he whined.

"I like that you're shorter than me," said Jason, patting Percy consolingly.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because," Jason leaned down to Percy, "I can do this" -- he leaned down to kiss Percy lightly on the forehead -- "this" -- a chaste kiss on the tip of Percy's nose -- "and this." He leaned down to kiss Percy on both cheeks, the pulled the lean swimmer into his own body.

Percy was glad for the embrace, cause Jason would not be able to see the blush on his cheeks. And gods, Jason was  _really_ comfortable, and Percy wondered why he didn't do this more often. 

Then there was a giggle, and another and another, the laughing. Percy snapped his head up, and Jason turned. Piper and Annabeth stood there, shoulder to shoulder, and laughing. 

"Forget we were here?" asked Piper, hands resting on her hips.

Percy and Jason both blushed.

"Anyways, we're leaving now, so go ahead and get back to what you were doing. We'll wait for you in the cars." Arm in arm, she and Annabeth walked away giggling and whispering.

"Tomorrow?" Jason asked, once they had left. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Percy stood on the tips of toes, and lightly kissed Jason's cheek. "Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow..." he said, leaving light kisses all over Jason's burning face. 

And together, with intertwined hands andy rosy cheeks, they walked off, shadows appearing and disappearing again in the dim light of the streetlights.

As they reached the cars, Percy hugged Jason one last time.

"Tomorrow and tomorrow," he said, with a wink. Then he was gone, driven off by Annabeth into the darkness. Jason watched, still frozen, captivated by everything that had just happened. He and Percy were  _together_ now. Gods.

"Are you just gonna stand there and pretend to be a lampost forever?" Piper asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Jason wordlessly started moving towards a random car.

"Not mine!" Piper called. Embarrassed, Jason jogged to the right car this time, and buckled himself in, only to go back to staring out the window aimlessly. (Dreamily.)

"Someone's in love," Piper remarked, finally breaking the silence.

"Shut up," Jason muttered, but there was no bite to his words.

"Yeah, yeah," said Piper. She paused before speaking again. "So did he kiss you this time?"

Jason wanted out.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only made Rachel date Octavian because:  
> a. I saw a picture by viria (on tumblr after looking up R.E.D fan art) with them together... surprisingly cute. 
> 
> b. Rachel has always deserved someone.


	12. Shut Up Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I just got back from a LONG six hours of summer intensive (not to mention it's over 100 degrees here in SoCal). I am hoping that I will be able to post another chapter tonight, but we'll have to see. Thanks to those who have commented and given kudos! <3 It's very much appreciated. ;) This chapter doesn't have any plot to it really, I'm deciding on what I think should happen next.
> 
>  
> 
> editedddddddd on 25 of marchhhhhhh in 2018

When Percy had said "tomorrow and tomorrow," he meant it. The next day, Jason and him went out for ice cream, despite the fact that it was cold outside. And also that he should be studying. Fuck homework. 

And Monday, like always, and without fail, Jason showed up at Percy's apartment to take him to school. With Starbucks of course. 

"Bye Mom!" Percy yelled as he stepped out into the hallway. 

"Bye sweetie!" she yelled back. "Have fun with your boyfriend!"

"He's not my- oh whatever," Percy said. "Why do I ever tell you anything?"

"You knew I would figure out eventually..." Sally replied. 

"True," Percy muttered. "We are boyfriends, mom, but try not to tell anyone. I don't want the whole world to know." He shut the door, and ran off to the apartment stairs. 

For some reason, Percy had always liked taking the stairs more than he liked taking the elevator. Exercise, right? And it always got him pumped up for school in the morning. He opened the door to the parking lot, and ran through the cold air all the way to Jason's car. 

"Hey," Percy said breathlessly, hopping into Jason's car. 

"Good timing," Jason said with a grin. "I was just about to text you." 

Percy smirked and drummed his fingers on the dashboard after he'd buckled in. "Impatient are we?"

Jason just rolled his eyes, really out of habit at this point. Noticing, Percy said, "One day, you and Annabeth and Calypso and everyone else that rolls their eyes at me will someday get them stuck like that. Like back here." He tilted his forward and rolled his eyes back till all Jason could see was the white.

"And you'll become zombies and blind and be sorry to me for the rest of your lives," Percy announced with flourish.

Jason patted him on the back. "Pretty sure that's not true, Perce."

"Say what you want," Percy replied. "But one day, you'll love my supreme annoyingness."

"Okay, one: Leo actually is Mr. Annoying Supreme, and two: I already do love it. Just because I love it though doesn't mean I have to like it," Jason told him. 

"That doesn't make sense!" Percy complained. 

"You don't make sense," was all Jason said in reply. "But whatever, lets go or we're gonna be late." 

"You're the one in the driver seat, you could have already started driving!" Percy said. 

"So now your annoyingness is my fault?!" 

 

* * *

 

The conversation lasted like this until they got to school, and joined their friends. 

"You guys really bicker a lot," Hazel said, disprovingly. 

"I know but-" Percy started. 

"We love it," Jason finished. 

"Look at that," Annabeth remarked sarcastically. "Even finish by each other's-" 

"Sandwiches!" Piper broke in. "Sorry," she apologized. "I watched Frozen last night."

Nearby, Leo started belting "Love is an Open Door," earning smacks from both Calypso and Piper. 

"That was not an invitation to sing Valdez," said Calypso. "Besides, we all know who the better singer is anyway. And it's not you, hint hint." 

Leo rolled his eyes. 

"There it is again!" Percy said suddenly, pointing at Leo. "It's like you guys have eye rolling syndrome or something."

"That which the symptoms are especially persisitant around certain someones...." Annabeth said, looking sideways at Leo and Percy. 

"No comment!" Leo said. 

"We didn't ask for your comment anyway," Reyna said with an icy glare. 

"Ouch, burn," said Leo. "Watch it RARA, Supersize McShizzle will get you back for that!"

"I told you not to calm me that!" Reyna said annoyed. 

"But your initials are---"

"Stop." Reyna flipped Leo off then flounced away to go and talk to someone else. 

Leo turned to Percy and Jason. "You don't find that funny? RARA?"

"It is funny," Percy said, exchanging a glance with Jason, "But Reyna is someone you definitely do not want to mess with." 

Jason nodded. "She doesn't like telling people her full name."

Right about then, the ball rang, and everyone groaned. 

"Ugh, I have math," groaned Percy. 

"Gym," said Jason, in an equally dead tone. 

"Suckers!!" announced Leo, pumping his fist up. "I have my free period now." 

No exchange of glances was necessary now...

"Shut up Leo!"


	13. Speedos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest thanks to Leogwerewolf who has become a lifesaver, really. Provided me with the idea for this chapter, and the chapters to come... Percy and Jason will get together officially eventually. They just would rather Will and Nico in the bet rather than Annabeth, Piper, and Leo. Mostly because of leo.

"Oh my gods, Jason! He will be  _fine_ ," Piper reiterated. "You're all worked up and you're not even the one competing."

"I'm getting worried  _for_ him," Jason explained, annoyed and anxious. "He says he's confident about this, but I just want to make sure he's okay." 

"Geez, if he says he's fine then listen to him. He will do great. Just fine. And also, you are an overprotective goof." Piper jammed her elbow into Jason's ribs. 

"Ow!" Jason said. He glared at Piper. 

"Snap out of it," she commanded. "We are about to go in, and the last thing Percy needs is for you to be hyperventilating. He says he's fine, and I believe that. He  _won't_ be fine when you're crawling around the floor in a midst of a panic attack," Piper said. 

"Trust her," Reyna agreed. "You won't be any help otherwise." 

"Someone here understands," Piper said. She smiled appreciatevly at Reyna. "Others..." -- she glanced at Leo and Jason -- "Not so much." 

"Why always me?" Leo complained. "It's always my fault for some reason."

"You're so easy to blame, that's why," Calypso said. "That's why I date you."

Leo looked hurt, and stopped walking for for a moment. "Seriously? Is that all I'm good for?" 

"No, no of course not," Calypso reassured, with a devilish smirk. Leo grinned again. 

"Yes, you love me because I am Mr. Supreme Mc-" 

"Hey, wait up guys!" Behind them, Nico, Will, Hazel, and Frank were running to catch up. 

"How about we just keep walking?" Leo suggested. 

"A good idea," Piper agreed. "For once," she added, earning and eye roll from Leo. 

When Nico and the others finally caught up, they were winded, sweaty and out of breath. 

"I don't even know why I'm friends with you guys," Nico grumped. 

"Relax!" Will said, cheerily. Nico just glared back. 

"Yeah," Leo chimed in. "Listen to your boyfriend and relax. Gods." 

"No one asked your opinion," Nico said icily. 

Leo raised an eyebrow. The conversation was strangely reminiscent of one he had had with Reyna just a couple of weeks ago... "I'm always getting shut down. Why does no one love me?" Leo asked dramatically. 

"Guys, walk faster," Annabeth called. "We're gonna be late. And it's cold." She pulled her sweaty short string she tighter, trying to fight against the chilly end of March breeze. 

"Ah, coming, coming," Jason rambled, breaking into a jog. 

As they ran, Piper was trying to encourage Jason to get excited. "He's your boy-" Jason glared at her. "No. Not. Yet. No boyfriend. Right not telling." Piper rolled her eyes, "But he will be soon enough. And everyone will know." Jason found that hard to argue with. "Anyway, you should be excited! Besides, you'll get to see him wearing a super tight Speedo  _and_ see him shirtless."

Shirtless. Jason had seen Percy shirtless before, but he'd never really thought about it, like you know,  _that_. He huffed. "Whatever Piper, it's not like I haven't been to one of his meets before." It was true. Jason had been to all of Percy's swim meets since they had become friends. And thinking about it even more, Jason realized he always ended up being the nervous one, not Percy like it would seem. 

"Yeah but now you're his-" Piper started. 

"Stop," was all Jason said. "That's not my call, or my decision to make. We'll tell everyone when we want to, but for now, he hasn't said anything."

"Oh come on!" Piper protested. "You  _know_ that you both want it. But then again, both of you are cowards..."

"Am not!" Jason hissed.

"And immature," Piper added. 

"Am- okay, maybe that last one. But what can you expect? Girls mature faster than guys do!"

"All the more reasons that we are superior over your kind," Piper said, gesturing at Jason.

"My kind?!" Jason sputtered. "What do you mean  _my kind_?!" But by then, they had reached the gym complex where the meet was being held. 

"Doesn't matter," Piper said breezily. "Here's your sign." She handed Jason a piece of butcher paper covered in glitter and marker.

"You don't think this is going a bit far?" Leo asked. "Do I have to participate?"

Calypso took one for him, and shoved it at his chest. "Um, duh. You are here to support your friend. And besides, those skimpy arms of yours could certainly use a workout."

"Hey!" Leo protested. "My arms are not skimpy!" But when Calypso wasn't looking, Leo flexed his arm and gave his bicep a quick squeeze. 

"I kind of agree with Leo..." said Jason. "Don't you think we're being extra? What do these even say anyway?"

Annabeth put her hands on her hips. " _Jason_ ," she said, exasperate. "We're trying to build up your image as a good boy-"

Jason silenced her with a glare.

"Fine." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Significant other?" she tried. "But anyways, the signs just say stuff like 'Go Percy!' and like 'Game on!' and... you know."

"Like I said to Piper, that's not my call," Jason reiterated. "And as for the signs, so what you mean is: cringe-y stuff?" Reyna smacked him with her rolled up poster.

"Hey! I'm just saying, like... do you even say game on for a swim meet! It's not like an actual game... it's a race! So wouldn't you just say race on?"

Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna all mentally face-palmed. 

Meanwhile, Nico was snickering next to Will. "Significant other?" he repeated.

"What? What's wrong with saying that?" Will asked, confused.

"Nothing... it's just funny," Nico smirked.

"I don't get--" 

"Haha, I just can't imagine calling you my significant other. In actuality, if you ask me, it's more like significant  _annoyance_..." 

Will gasped, with a fake injured look. "Take it back di Angelo!"

"If you guys, would stop  _arguing_ you would notice that the meet's about to start!" Reyna broke in. "Everyone in!" She ushered the group through the double doors, and onto the bleachers. 

Once seated, Jason kept craning his neck to try and see if he could find his boy-- wait no-- significant other?-- still no -- special person?  _Whatever_ , though Jason. For now, Jason would just settle with Percy. (When were they going to tell  _everyone_ , because even though they had privately agreed on the title, Jason still couldn't bring himself to call Percy that outloud, nor in his head.)

After not seeing any signs of his  _boyfriend_ (or soon to be  _boyfriend_ ), Jason sunk in his seat, disappointed.

Hazel poked him in the ribs. "Don't look so down Jason," she said sweetly. "Percy's right there, peeking out of the locker room!"

"Huh?" Jason stood up so he could see behind the very tall person in front of him. Oh yes, there he was, right there! 

From this distance, Jason couldn't quite make his figure out, but he would recognize those green eyes anywhere.

Seeing him, Percy started waving enthusiastically, and grinning like a maniac. Jason waved back, also smiling a 1000-watt smile. 

"You guys are so cute..." Hazel said, watching the exchange. 

Jason flushed, and sat back down. "Sure, whatever you say." And now people were turning to look at Jason. "Hide me," he whispered to Reyna, who was sitting on his other side. He buried his face in her sweater. Reyna immediately shoved him back out.

"Oh get with it. Grace!" Reyna said, annoyed. "I honestly don't understand how people stand you..."

Jason frowned.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "And apparently you can't even take a joke!"

"Half the time, I don't know if you're joking or not. Because even if you are, it sounds like you're not," Jason said. "It's 'cause you always sound mean," he whined.

Reyna opened her mouth, ready to get into a long 'discussion' about herself with Jason, but the airhorn sounded, and all attention was drawn to the competing swimmers, who were starting to run out of the lockers. 

"Ooh! There he is!" Hazel said quietly. 

But when Jason saw Percy, he first reaction was not to bask in the glory of the swimmer's half-naked body, but to immediately realize something was wrong.

He tapped Reyna. "Reyna!" he hissed, after she didn't turn around.

"What?" she asked.

"There's something wrong with Percy!" Jason hissed back.

"Oh stop overreacting," Reyna said, and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though? When he thinks no one is looking, he keeps rolling his shoulder and wincing! What if he's torn a muscle!"

"Gods, Jason. Can this wait? The meet's about to start!"

Seeing that Reyna was not going to listen to him, Jason turned to Hazel, but she was already enraptured with the first race.

Which Percy happened to be competing in.

With and injured shoulder. 

Possibly.

But it was only confirmed when Percy, still snatching first placed, climbed out of the pool in tears, clutching his right shoulder with this left hand.

Gasps filled the crowded complex, and a medic quickly rushed to Percy's side. 

Why, Jason wondered, as he watched Percy struggling with his pain, did he compete anyway?

But now wasn't the time. He had to go help Percy.

His boyfriend?  _Fuck, whatever._


	14. Always Have, Always Will (Feauturing Mr. Stick Up the Ass Doctor!)

"Swimmers shoulder," the doctor droned in a monotonous voice. 

Percy stared. "What?" he finally asked. 

"Swimmers-" the doctor started. 

"No I heard that part, but what is the actual name and what does it mean." 

The doctor sighed, as if all his valuable time was being taken up by careless juveniles that had no medical degrees. 

Percy sighed because this doctor seemed distinctly like the kind of person with a stick up their ass. 

"Impingement syndrome, also known as swimmers shoulder, is a broad term that also happens to cover a wider range of injuries commonly occurring in swimmers..." the doctor continued to speak, but Percy's kind was elsewhere.

He was focused on two things. His recovery and Jason. After Jason rushed to him from the bleachers, Percy's took him home, and the to the doctors. The injury wasn't severe enough for a visit to the ER. 

So here he was, at a sports medicine facility waiting for a stick-in-the-ass doctor to finally finish his lecture.

"And stated in basic terms, your own diagnosis of swimmers shoulder means you have tendinitis. And you continued to overexert the shoulder joint, causing it the rotator cuff to tear," the doctor concluded with a sigh. "You are lucky, because the tear is only minor. Your treatment will compose of physical therapy. And if the pain becomes unbearable at times, you can receive corticosteroid shots. And no surgery or brace required."

"So how long will it take to heal?" Percy pressed. 

"I'm guessing four to eight months."

"That's a pretty wide range," Percy said, raising an eyebrow. 

"It all depends on how well your shoulder will respond to the treatment."

 

* * *

An hour later, Percy was finally back at his apartment, glad to be done with doctors for the time being. 

"Make sure you do some physical therapy before you go to bed! I'll be back before midnight." His mom left, and gently shut the door. 

Percy carefully lay back on his bed and sighed. It was a long road to recovery... He was done with this season for sure. But the doctor had assured him he'd be good to go for next year. Senior year. 

He reached over and grabbed his phone of his desk, and called Jason. 

Jason answered on the first ring. "Percy hey, hi! Are you okay? Do you need surgery? How will it take to heal?"

Percy laughed. "Woah slow down there."

"Sorry," Jason said. "I'm just... worried." 

Percy explained the situation to Jason (while also complaining about the stick-in-the-ass doctor). 

"You know I'm giving you a metaphorical hug right now... I hope you feel better," Jason said, voice dripping with concern. 

"I'll be fine Jase..." Percy said. 

"I hope this doesn't ruin or plans for prom," Jason said, after a moment of silence. 

"Wait, we're going to prom together?" Percy aske din disbelief. 

"Duh," Jason said back, rolling his eyes, new though Percy couldn't see him. "But don't start thinking of any crazy promposal ideas. I've got it all planned out."

"Awww that's sweet! I can't wait!" Percy said excitedly. "If you cold see me right now, you'd be seeing  my extra special Jason puppy/baby seal face," he said happily. 

Jason chuckled. "I know, Perce. And I'm absolutely doing my extra special blinding cute face for you too. Always have, always will."

Percy smiled, then frowned. Why did Jason always come up with the most romantic things to say? It was unfair. But not really. Because Percy loved it. And he loved his boy- Jason. Which he hoped he could tell Jason soon.

Maybe he could steal that line? "I love you Jason," he imagines himself saying. "Always have, always will." He sighed wistfully. 

"Uh Perce, are you still there?"

Shit. 


	15. Jason, I'm Bored

Jason leaned over his papers, trying to concentrate, which was becoming harder than he thought, because of Percy next to him. 

Percy prodded Jason again. "I'm boreeeeeeed Jase!" 

Jason sighed and swiveled in his chair. "Don't you have like homework to do or something?" he asked. 

"Yeah, but..." 

"Then do it!" Jason sighed and turned back to his paper. He was able to mark down one more answer before the poking started again. Lately, because of his arm, Percy had become restless, always bored. Jason would hang out with him after school to keep him entertained, but he still had homework to do. His afternoon homework schedule went something like this:

1\. Try and start homework. Get a little bit done before Percy pokes you. 

2\. Turn around and ask what he wants. He will say he is "boreeeeed."

3\. Tell him to go do his homework. 

4\. Percy will complain that he doesn't want too. 

5\. Finally give in and do something for a half hour. 

6\. Go back to homework and repeat at step one. 

So Jason getting exasperated was perfectly reasonable. 

"Fine," Percy said dramatically. "I only have a little though. Since I don't do PE anymore I have two free periods."

"What I wouldn't give," Jason muttered, sliding his glasses up his nose. 

Truth be told, Jason wasn't actually working on "homework." Instead, he was researching and brainstorming for a creative way to Percy's promposal. Even though prom was months ahead. He and Percy weren't even official but was the kind of person that liked to plan ahead. 

He knew he didn't want it to be too extravagant... Maybe he could replicate a promposal from a rom-com that Percy liked? Fill a room with roses? String lights?

As Jason scrolled through Pinterest, the ideas for crazier and crazier. Teddy bears, tiaras... nope, and nope. 

"Hey Jason," Percy called from his bed. 

Hoping this wasn't repeat of the "I'm boreeeeed" conversation, Jason turned reluctantly. 

"I was just wondering...." Percy fiddled with the pencil in his fingers, drumming on his textbook. "When are we going to become official?"

Jason must've looked surprised, because Percy quickly rushed to explain. 

"Cause you know, we've gone on dates and stuff, and like, we're going to prom so I was just..." he squirmed a little, "Hoping we could make it official? If you'd like that of course." 

Jason nodded. "Yeah of course I want to! Now I can call you my boyfriend. Right?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, yeah! And you can be my significant annoyance!" His confidence was being regained as he spoke. 

"Oh Nico told you about that?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah. And he also told me you are a worrier. But that's sweet," Percy said, beaming. 

Jason laughed quietly. Glad you think so. He got out of his chair, and sat on the bed next to Percy. He laced his fingers with the shorter boys and they both leaned back against the headboard. 

Percy leaned into Jason, and they locked lips. Jason felt himself smiling into the kiss. Although he and Percy had exchanged quick little pecks, they'd never gone this far before.

The kiss was still soft and hesitant, but Jason was changing that. He pressed his hand into Percy's back, pulling him closer and onto Jason's lap. Jason groaned at the sudden pressure. 

Then everything was forgotten. Everything was just Percy, Percy, Percy. 

Percy's tongue in his mouth, Percy's hand wrapped in his hair, Percy, warm and passionate, pressed up against him. Jason was sure that Percy could feel that fast beating of his heart. 

Then the door opened, and Percy jumped away so quickly, he wasn't sure if he hadn't teleported. It was his mother that was standing the doorframe, looking a little red, but still composed. 

She cleared her throat. "Well, boys, dinner is ready, so just coke down to the kitchen whenever you feel like it."

Percy coughed. "Thanks mom." He looked down. 

"Thanks Mrs. Blofis. Sorry that you-" Jason said.

Percy's mom cut him off with a wave of her hand. "It's fine. Just leave the door open please." 

After she was gone, Percy and Jason exchanged sheepish looks.

"Well that just happened," Percy said finally.

"Yeah, no kidding. Wanna go to dinner Boyfriend?"

"Yeah guess so." 

* * *

Jason managed to snatch one le last kiss before he left. When Percy's mom wasn't looking of course. 

Or maybe she did see. But she didn't interrupt.  

Good. 


	16. A Conversation About Fluff (Featuring Angry Librarians and Broships)

"Will!" Nico snapped, slamming his books down at the table, jolting his boyfriend from his half-asleep state. 

"Huh?" Will rubbed his eyes, looking very much annoyed for being woken up. 

"I've been calling your name for like, the past five minutes!" Nico half-yelled. 

Will slapped his hand over Nico's mouth. "We're in a library."

Nico swatted Will's hand away, and triumphantly waved a fan of bills in the air. "We won Will!" 

"Won what?" The blonde was still very confused. 

Nico rolled his eyes. "The  _bet_ Will. What did you think? The lottery?"

Will ignored the jab and instead snatched the money and rifled through it. "It didn't take them that long to tell each other their feelings but they did take a long time, months, to get officially together!"

"It wasn't months," Nico corrected. "A month and a half. But we still won. We bet that it would take more than a month. Poor Leo's missing some cash now." He grinned, not seeming very sorry. 

"So are we halving this or what?" Will asked, still fondling the bills. 

"How about I take three quarters?"

Will looked aghast. "What? Why?" 

"Because you said a week originally. The whole 'months' thing was my idea!" Nico argued, reaching for the money. 

"Not fair! It didn't take three months like you expected so you weren't completely right either!" Will clutched the bills protectively to his chest. 

"Shh! Quiet!" A librarian sitting at her desk glared evilly at Nico and Will. 

Will glared at Nico and whisper-shouted. "We have to halve it. It's fair that way!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" 

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"OUT!" the librarian roared. Her eyeglasses slipped down her nose, and she pointed furiously at the exit door. 

Will had the decency to look ashamed as he exited; Nico looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

"You got us kicked out of the library!" Will said angrily. "Now where am I supposed to do my homework?"

"Excuse me?" Nico asked. "You were sleeping!"

"Not the point," Will said. He handed Nico half the money they had won from the bet. 

Nico accepted it begrudgingly, and ftowning at the ground, he told Will, "Look, I'm sorry I got us kicked out of the library." He scuffed his shoe on the ground. Nico was a man of many talents, but apologizing was definitely not one of them. 

Will, always quick to forgive, pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "It's fine," he said. "It _was_ kind of funny," he admitted a moment later. 

Nico elbowed him. "Told you!"

"You didn't tell me anything!"

Percy and Jason appeared behind them. 

"You guys argue a lot," Percy remarked. 

"Oh really? I didn't realize," Nico deadpanned, shooting a look st Will, who just rolled his eyes. 

"It's an epidemic!" Percy cried suddenly, pointing at Will. 

"Still hung up on that, are you? People roll their eyes all the time, so get over it," Nico said, rolling his eyes for emphasis. 

"Why is everyone so mean to me?" Percy whined. 

"I'm not!" Jason said. 

Percy looked affectionately at his (now official!) boyfriend and smiled. "I know you don't, but Nico is." He made the baby seal face at Jason who cooed and made the face right back. 

Nico wrinkled his nose. "You guys are literally making my teeth rot. This is not okay. You people are too sweet." 

"Are you saying we should be more like you and Will? Bickering all the time?" Jason asked. 

"It's not all the time," Will protested, but everyone ignored him. 

"Better than..." Nico shuddered. "Fluff," he said distastefully, like it was a bad word. 

"We're plenty fluffy!" Will argued.

"Not like them. And also not in public," Nico countered. "Can we just stop arguing and like, go otside and sit because my arms are killing me. 

Will eyed the pile of heavy textbooks in his boyfriends ark with concern. "Here, let me take some." He reached over and took three. He turned to Percy and Jason. "I'm gonna take my grumpy boyfriend outside... See you later."

"Bye!" Percy called after them. 

"They're cute but we're cute," Jason said happily. 

"No one but you." 

It was silent for a moment. "You know like in 'The Fault in Our Stars' they have like an 'always' or like an 'okay'?" Percy asked.  

"Yeah..." Jason replied, not really sure what Percy was trying to get at. 

"What should be our always?" Percy asked. 

"Forever?" Jason suggested, then immediately shook his head. 

"What about bro?" 

Jason almost face palmed. "Bro..." he said back, not even realizing. 

Percy grinned. "It will probably change but... bro. We should get matching anchor tattoos."

"Why?" Jason asked. 

"So our broship doesn't float away..."

"Bro. That's so overused."

"Bro. You love it."


	17. Get a Room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe 17 chapters are done!! And I'm nearing 1K hits! And 100 kudos!! (Barely though   
> :( Oh well 

Percy wasn't responding to Jason's texts. 

The bell signaling the end of the school day has rung several minutes ago, but Percy was nowhere to be found. Unusual, Percy always was the first to get out of class. 

"Do you want us to go look for him Jason?" Hazel asked, watching as Jason frantically typed another message. 

"He might just be late..." Jason murmured. "I really hope he didn't get hurt or anything." 

He looked at his friends, as if challenging them to doubt him, silently telling them to remember what happened the last time they did. Percy injured before Jason or anyone else could stop him. So stubborn. 

Another five minutes had passed and still no word from Percy. Jason shuffled back and forth nervously before finally declaring he was going to go look. 

"We'll come with you," Nico said, dragging Will along behind him. 

Jason gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything as the three walked into the building.

"Look," Nico said. "Just... maybe don't be surprised if he's hurt."

"Why?" asked Jason, aghast.

"Octavian," Nico grumbled. "That homophobic di-"

Jason started running, and Nico and Will had to rush to catch up. 

They followed the noise of shouts, scuffling, and Percy's distinct voice, cussing and moaning. 

"Oh God, oh God," Jason repeated  to himself as he ran. 

"Just don't do anything stupid okay?" Nico told him. 

"Yeah," said Will, breathless. "You could end up getting in serious trouble." 

" _Percy_ is in trouble  _now,_ " Jason responded bluntly, not slowing. 

They found him curled up on the ground on the football field. Octavian and his band of fellow jerks running away. 

Jason growled and started to chase after them, but Will and Nico held him back. Barely. 

"Don't," warned Nico. Jason was about ready to fight them off too, but Percy stopped him. 

"Don't, Jason, don't worry." His voice was soft and weak, catching in his throat. 

Jason dropped down on the ground next to his boyfriend, and lifted Percy's head into his lap. 

"Are you will okay?" Jason asked, running his hand softly through Percy's dark hair. 

Nico and Will knelt down too. "Whatever he said, don't believe him," Nico said darkly. "I've been through it before." 

Percy coughed. "I don't care about what that asshole said, I know he was wrong but... my shoulder." 

"Gods, Perce," Jason said, pulling back the sleeve of Percy's shirt. 

It didn't look good. Swollen, bruised, and painful looking. Jason tentatively touched the wound. "Does that hurt?" he asked gently. 

Tears pooled in Percy's green eyes. Jason swallowed, suddenly feel if lightheaded himself. 

"I was fighting them, and then they pushed be onto my bad shoulder. And I just c-couldn't a-anymore," Percy managed to choke out. 

"Stop, stop," Jason said, feeling sickened inside, but trying to be confident. "I got you." 

As gently as they could, Will and Nico hoisted Percy into Jason's arms, so that he was carrying the shorter boy bridal style. 

Jason could feel the tension in Percy's lean body as he gripped him. Percy buried his head into Jason's collarbone. 

When they got to Jason's car, Percy whispered something unintelligible. 

"Hmm?" Jason asked affectionately, trying to open the car door. 

"Call Rachel," said Percy, sounding much more confident than he had before. 

"Oh, okay," Jason said reluctantly. He had forgotten that bastard Octavian was Rachel's boyfriend. He found himself suddenly disliking Rachel. But she didn't know, he told himself. But he had a hard time believing it. 

He set Percy in the backseat, and then climbed in next to him, after putting his and Percy's stuff in the trunk. 

Nico climbed into the drivers seat, Will next to him. 

"You look ridiculously small in this car, di Angelo," Will remarked. 

Nico scowled. "No is not the time Will." He glanced back at Percy and Jason, before starting the car. 

"Do you have her number?" Jason asked Percy. 

Percy wordlessly handed Jason his phone. Jason typed in the password, found Rachel in the contacts, and pressed call. 

She answered on the fourth ring. "Percy, what is it? Are you okay? Did something happen? You haven't called in awhile? You been having too much fun with your boyfriend?"

Jason sighed awkwardly. "It's Jason," he said. 

"Oh," Rachel said quietly. "Uh, why are you calling?"

"I'm calling to regard  _your_ boyfriend, actually."

"Octavian?" Rachel asked. "Oh I dumped him awhile ago, that homophobic motherfucking son of a bitch."

"Yeah well, you should know what he's done to Percy and Nico," Jason said, grinning in spite of himself at Rachel's colorful swearing. 

"He hurt them, didn't he," Rachel said, her voice dangerously low. "Oh I'm gonna get him!" Her voice rised. "Is Percy okay?"

"He's fine. But his shoulder, it's been injured again."

Rachel groaned. "That'll kill him for sure." Jason looked sideways and his boyfriend and laughed. 

"Yeah, it definitely will."

"Thanks for letting me know Jason, I'm gonna call Octavian right now and beat the shit out ignored him and..." Rachel hung up before she was even done cussing. 

Jason handed Percy the phone back. He grinned wryly. 

"Feeling a little better?" Jason asked. "Only a few more minutes before we get to the doctor."

Percy shrugged. "I think I should call my mom..." He seemed a little distant. 

"Look," Nico said, seeming to realize this, "I know I already said, but Octavian's word means absolutely nothing."

"We're never going to give up on you, no matter what Octavian says," Will chimed in. 

"Nothing could ever make me stop loving you," Jason said gently. 

Percy's eyes pooled, not for the first time that day. "Thanks," he sniffed. "I know I shouldn't care, but I still can't help it."

"We're here for you," Jason reminded him. 

Percy nodded. He leaned over to Jason's ear. "Thank you, for everything. And I could never stop loving you either. Ever. Always. Forever. Bro."

Jason's smile nearly broke his face, he was so happy. 

And Percy was proud, he had finally said it. 

Will was confused, as dense as ever, clearly not knowing what Percy had said. 

Nico was giving Will a pointed look while trying not to crash the car.

"Oh," Will said finally. "Oh," he repeated. 

Percy rolled his eyes. He guessed the epidemic was finally getting to him. 

Jason pointed at him. "You hypocrite!" he said loudly. 

Percy just.stuck out his tongue. Nothing could ruin his mood now.

He'd said it. He had really said it. Jason said it too. It was enough for Percy. 

"I love you," he repeated, one last time before the car pulled to a stop. 

"You too." 

They would've kissed, had Will and Nico not been sitting there. 

Never mind. They ended up doing it anyway. 

"Get a  _room_ guys."

Nico was ignored. 


	18. I'm Your Idiot

It was all Percy could do to possstop Jason from tearing Octavian apart. It was his voice, and his voice only that was able to stop him. 

The combined efforts of tweleve others did nothing. 

Only Percy could stop him. Who now was sporting several bruises and a sling. 

"It doesn't make him any less pretty," Jason thought. But his happy thoughts only lasted so long before spotting Octavian and delving into rage. 

"Aww," Octavian crooned as Jason tried to run after him, "Jason's trying to protect his little fag."

Jason exploded. Percy had harry seen this side of Jason before. Dark, violent, looking for a fight. And it scared him. 

"Jason, Jason, stop." Percy's voice sounded more confident than he actually felt. 

Luckily, Jason obeyed, and fell limply into his friends arms. 

"Ugh, Jason, as much as you hate, as much as we all hate him, you shouldn't go after him," Piper growled. 

"You'll only get in trouble," Annabeth added. 

"I don't care!" Jason snarled, but he didn't make any effort to go after Octavian. Slumping in defeat, he walked back to Percy. 

Percy felt depressed; the way his friends were all looking at him in pity. "I'll make your year better, Percy, I'm sorry," Jason said, noticing his expression. 

"It's not you," Percy corrected. "But this goddamnit sling!"

"Percy!" Hazel and Calypso remarked unison. 

Percy mumbled something only Jason could hear. "Sorry not sorry." Percy knew it was wrong of him to be bitter, but he really needed a pick-me-up. He didn't see the way that Jason seemed to notice what was going through his head, but he did notice when the taller boy pulled him in for a hug. 

Percy relaxed into his embrace. 

"I know this is not exactly the time," Piper said suddenly, "but tomorrow's Saturday, and my dad is having another one of those super fancy party things..."

"Perks of having a celebrity dad!" Leo said sarcastically, earning a death glare from Piper.

"So you guys should come," Piper finished.

Percy almost declined, but who was he kidding? The chance to see Jason dressed up, _and_ possibly dance with him, hell yes.

Soon the whole group had agreed, and Piper was relieved.

"Something to save me from all those boring ass celebs who are way more spoiled in real life!" she declared.

Percy laughed, for the first time he had done so in the last couple days. He couldn't wait till the party.

* * *

 

It was Saturday evening and Jason stared in the mirror, debating whether his suit was the right choice or not. 

He had chosen dark gray, quite like the color of Annabeth's eyes, and a deep purpls tie, reminiscing of his Camp Jupiter days. 

He tried to comb his hair up into a more appealing shape, but it kept ending up wayward and kind of windswept, as if he had just been flying or something. 

Next were his glasses... Jason had picked a new pair of frames the week before, and had just been to nervous to try and wear them. They were unlike his previous ones, which were thin and gold rimmed, these were very hipster-esque, with larger black frames. Well, they could also be called nerd glasses, but Jason thought hipster worked better. 

With finality, Jason put the frames on and walked out of the bathroom, not looking in the mirror. He slipped on his shoes, and drove out to Percy's apartment. 

When he arrived, Percy was already standing out in front of the building. Jason could feel his stomach in his throat; gods, Percy looked absolutely stunning. Navy blue suit, deep burgundy tie, Jason was sure he was drooling. 

His hair too, looked amazing. Messy as ever, of course, but it looked like Percy had just stepped off the sand of the beach, windswept and glistening. And those eyes, oh those eyes, Jason just wanted to steal them and keep them for himself. 

Percy waved, as best he could, and hopped into the passenger seat. He pecked a quick kiss on Jason's cheek, grinning wildly. 

"Someone's happy," Jason remarked, grinning back. 

"Yeah, because you look amazing..." Percy buckled his seatbelt then looked back up. "Hold it! You got new frames? Jason, why didn't you tell me!"

He snatched the glasses off Jason's face, and tilted them back and forth. Then he took them and gently put them back on Jason. And gasped. 

"Am I drooling?" asked Percy. "I feel like I'm drooling. This is so cute. You look so hot. I think I need special glasses to look at you..."

"Stop being fluffy," Jason protested, actually enjoying it though. 

"No, you really do look that good..." Percy sighed. "Wow."

Jason nudged Percy, "Hey, you look like you just stepped off the pages of a magazine okay? You're the hot one here, really." 

Percy batted his long lashes. "Oh really? Am I being too pretty for you?" He puckered his lips and grinned. 

"Actually, yeah. Pretty, and beautiful, and hot, and cute, and adorable... everything Percy, everything." Jason exhaled and started the car. 

"Finally," said Percy. "I thought we were going to be there forever, with you complaining about how amazing I was."

"I wasn't complaining! And besides, you said something first, so you started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Di-- Percy this is stupid."

"I'm stupid."

"You're and idiot, you're not stupid."

"Are those not the same thing? Besides, I'm your idiot." 

"Okay."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm thinking about some new fic possibilities, after I finish this one, which will end after their summer break I think. I'm thinking a college AU? So it would have to skip senior year... Or I guess I can do a senior year, for like beach week, and senior field trip, and graduation and all that... So I guess I'll do senior year, then college. AND THEN THEY GET MARRIED AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. Or maybe I'll just finish this and be done with it. And just write like one shots or standalone fics for Jercy. Idk help. I might end up going with the latter though because once school starts I will be SUPER BUSY EVERY DAY :(


	19. Nico's Resting Face, Ryan Gosling, and an Unhealthy Addiction for Fonzies

Piper was at the door greeting guests, when Jason and Percy arrived. 

"Oh thank gods!" she said. "Everyone else is here except for you. My dad said I could come in after all of the group was here... What took you so long?"

Percy blushed. "Um we might have spent like, ten minutes talking about how hot we were?" 

Piper rolled her eyes and waved them in. "Come on, come on, everyone is waiting! Nice glasses Jason, by the way." She went inside, walking surprisingly fast for someone who was wearing a nice dress and killer heels. 

Percy's jaw nearly dropped when he entered. Sure, he had been to Piper's house before, but never quite like this. Tables of food, a dance floor, a mini bar, celebrities just milling around...

"Gods Pipes, all we're missing is a bride and groom, this is literally like a wedding!" Jason exclaimed, eyeing the tables with little fancy name cards. 

"Don't worry, you and Percy are together," Piper said. She pulled her phone from seemingly out of nowhere and checked the time. "Half and hour till dinner, for now lets go hang with the others. After dinner, I'm sure you guys would like to hit the dance floor."

Percy did a little shimmy. "Yeah! This guy had some killer moves!"

Piper grinned and elbowed Jason. "Better watch out for your boyfriend," she said in a singsong voice. 

"Oh stop," said Jason. 

Piper led them to a little room where there was couch, beanbags, and comfortable chairs scattered all over, and a TV on the back wall. 

Will and Nico were sprawled out on the couch, Hazel and Frank had moved two beanbags together, Leo and Calypso were sharing a big chair, and Annabeth, Reyna, and Thalia were giggling about something on the couch, across from Nico and Will. 

"Glad you could join the party!" Leo said. "Nice suits by the way. And nice frames Jason." He squirmed in his chair. "My suit is a little... tight."

Calypso patted his back sympathetically and Jason and Percy sat on the last available chair. 

"This isn't gonna work," Percy groaned, trying to sit next to Jason. 

Jason patted his legs and raised and eyebrow at Percy. "Sit in my lap."

"Ok man," Percy said unsure. "If I crush your legs though, that's totally on you." He gently set himself down on Jason and leaned back as Jason wrapped his arms around him. 

"Feeling crushed yet?" Percy asked him. 

Jason laughed. "You wish."

"Hey, you guys," Leo said. Everyone turned to look at him. "After dinner and stuff, we should came back here and play like... truth or dare or something. Like, I know it sounds lame, but if you think about it... It'll be fun!"

Thalia snorted. "Haha, I honestly can't remember the last time we did this... maybe like when we were twelve?" She snickered. "But I can see your point..." She glanced around the room. "Whose playing?"

Percy and Jason exchanged shrugs. 

"We'll do it," Percy said. 

Everyone had eventually agreed, except for Hazel and Frank. 

"It's fine," Piper goaded. "This is not R rated. Clothes are staying on. Nothing-" She paused to glance at the couples in the room, "-past first base."

Hazel blushed. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, yeah I'm always up for a bit of fun, but..." She looked at Frank. "Are you okay with it?"

He shrugged. "As long as we follow Piper's rules..." His face was soon mirroring Hazel's. Flushed and red. 

Leo grinned. "Great." He clapped his hands together. "Now we all have something to do later."

"Okay, so should we just come here after dinner? Or after dancing maybe?" Annabeth asked. 

Piper checked her phone. It was 7:20. "How about we all meet back here by 9:30?" she suggested. "That'll give everyone two hours to do whatever they want, and then we can come back here. The party ends at 1:00 I think, but I've seen people at these parties stay till 3." She cringed. "It gets ugly after 1 though. If you guys want, we can watch a movie or something, if you're staying." 

"Like...a horror movie?" Leo asked. 

"Hell no!" said Piper, shuddering. 

"Scaredy cat," Leo said, sounding quite like a four-year-old. 

"How about..." Calypso thought for a moment. "A rom-com? Like The Notebook, or Crazy, Stupid Love or... La La Land!"

Reyna laughed. "All of those movies star Ryan Gosling... Now we know your celebrity crush."

Calypso laughed. "Sue me," she said. "He is hot! But so is..." She started to launch into a list of the hottest actors when Leo finally stopped her. 

"Okay, okay, we got it," he said. "Just what do you want to watch then?"

"Please La La Land?" Piper asked. "It's literally the best movie."

"But I don't wanna watch a musical," Leo complained. "What about Gangster Squad? It has Ryan Gosling too. And Emma Stone."

"Oh please," said Annabeth. "La La Land!" 

"How about we just vote?" Hazel suggested, always the peacemakers. 

"What're you voting for?" Jason asked Percy. 

"La La Land," Percy replied. 

"Really? Me too," Jason said. "At first I thought I wouldn't like it but now it's one of my favorites."

La La Land ended up winning. 

"Alright," Piper said, after the voting was done, "we should go out now, dinner is starting in two minutes."

There was the sound of squeaking chairs and the clatters of shoes hitting the ground as everyone stood up. 

"It's gonna be loud out there," Piper warned as she reached the doorknob. "And also dark, done careful. Especially you, Percy. We all know how clumsy you are and you already have an injured shoulder." 

"Hey!" Percy protested. 

Jason put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. If you fall, I'll catch you." 

Percy grinned. "Not sure you want to do that. You felt how heavy I was when I was sitting on you."

"You don't have that much muscle," Jason teased. 

"Oh shut up!" Percy said, with a little shove. 

Behind them, Nico coughed. "Do you mind?" he asked. "You're blocking the door."

"Sor-ry," Percy said back, just as sarcastically. 

Nico pushed him through the door, and Percy almost fell. 

"See? Clumsy," Piper said, who was standing on the other side of the door. 

"But that, it was, that wasn't-- It was Nico!" 

But Piper had already walked away, leaving Jason, Nico, and Will all snickering at Percy, who feigned hurt. 

"Pity the injured!" he said, waving his injured arm around. 

"Stop that!" Jason snapped. "You're going to make it worse."

"Sorry mom," Percy said, not at all stung by Jason's tone. 

"And I thought we bickered a lot," muttered Will. 

As soon as they stepped out of the hallway, and into the main room, the noise level became almost to the point where you would have to shout to be heard five feet away. 

"Gods," Jason muttered. "It really is loud in here."

"No kidding!" Percy half-yelled. 

"Let's get food," Jason said. 

"WHAT?"

"FOOD," Jason repeated, grabbing Percy's uninjured arm and dragging him to the buffet tables. 

"The music is too loud," Percy grumbled while filling his plate. 

Jason looked at him, knowing he said something but wasn't sure what. Percy just shook his head. 

"Nothing," he mouthed and Jason nodded. 

"I will never understand how you boys can eat that much," Piper said distastefully as Jason and Percy sat down. "And also... meat."

"Hey, not everyone can be a vegetarian like you, Pipes," said Jason. 

Percy twirled his fork in the air. "Agreed. I for one, cannot survive without meat." He took a huge bite, as if accentuating his point. 

"You and Grover would really get along," Annabeth told Piper. 

"Oh, is he the friend of Percy's that works at that wildlife institute?" she asked. 

"Yeah, that's him," Percy confirmed. "He's a vegetarian too. You guys could bond over your love of tofu burgers." He snickered, and took another bite. 

"Hilarious," Annabeth remarked dryly. 

"Hey! Tofu enchiladas are actually good!" Leo yelled from across the table. "Pipes used to make me make them al the time."

Jason nodded. "Oh yeah. They were actually good."

"I prefer real enchiladas though!" Leo yelled. 

Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go find someone that can lower the volume of this music." She stood, and walked off. 

Five minutes later, she came back grinning. "Okay, it'all be just a minute now." The music volume suddenly dropped drastically, and it was silent for a moment. 

Everyone sighed in relief. "Thank the gods," Nico said, and everyone was able to hear him. 

"Hey, look over st the mini bar. Some people are already drunk," Thalia pointed out, giggling. 

Piper rolled her eyes. "Oh you haven't seen the half of it. Just wait till later."

"Do you think anyone would stop me frim grabbing a drink?" Leo asked, grinning. 

"Leo!" exclaimed Hazel. 

Annabeth roller her eyes. "I junk we're all imagining a drunk Leo right now..." She shuddered.  

Piper shrugged. "I don't think anyone at the bar would stop you, but one of us definitely will."

"Especially me," Calypso said, clutching her boyfriends arm. 

"It was hypothetical! It wasn't like I was actually try and drink," Leo said. 

"For some reason," Percy said, "I don't believe that." 

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, its just like saying you 'might' do something stupid, and you 'do' do something stupid."

"Well, it's just cause your stupid all the time," Nico said. "So no one ever believes you."

"Why does everyone always gang up on me?" Leo asked indignantly. 

Jason shrugged. "It's habit at this point..."

"That's not a good thing," Leo retorted with a glare that everyone could see right through. 

"You're used to it though," said Calypso with a little nudge. 

Piper laughed. "I mean, Leo, you kind of ask for it anyways..."

When the group had finished eating, it was only 8:15. 

"Well, see you guys in an hour," Piper said. She, Annabeth, Reyna, and Thalia ran off together. 

"I wonder what they all do when they run off like that," Percy mused. 

"Probably gossip or something," Jason said. 

"True.... You wanna go watch Leo dance?" Percy asked. 

Jason snickered. "You mean watch him make a fool of himself?"

Percy laughed. "Well, I've never actually seen him dance before but..."

Jason shuddered. "Do you remember when he attempted to do a cartwheel?"

"I remember the emergency room," Percy said. "And cringing."

Jason grinned. "Okay, lets go find him, so we can cringe some more."

Despite everyone teasing Leo and talking about how annoying he was, he really was a vital part of the group. He was the glue, he always could bring people together. He might not have been the best person to go to in a crisis, but he was someone you really could rely on. 

They found Leo on the far end of the dance floor, not dancing, but chatting with Calypso, Hazel, and Frank. Behind them, Will and Nic were arguing about something. Not unusual for them.

"I thought you were dancing," Jason said to Leo, with a raised eyebrow. 

"He gave up," Calypso said simply, and Leo nodded. 

"I gave up, before starting," he clarified. "Cause Calypso thinks I'll embarrass myself."

"That's a given," Nico chimed in, walking up with Will. 

"Nico!" Hazel squealed, pushing her half-brother gently. 

"You know it's true," Nico said. 

Hazel shrugged, but didn't deny it. 

"I think it's funny," Frank said, trying to defend Leo. 

"Funny when he embarrasses himself?" asked Percy. 

Frank flushed. "I mean, it's fun to watch him dance... Or do other stuff?"

"Thanks buddy," Leo said, and clapped Frank on the back. 

Nico rolled his eyes. 

"Why are you always so pessimistic?" Will asked his boyfriend. 

"I'm not," said Nico. "I'm just... real."

"Real, okay sure." Will said. "i could say the same when you ask me why I'm so optimistic."

"It's not the same thing..."

"Sure it is!" Will declared. 

"Guys, just stop," Hazel interrupted. "It's not healthy how you guys argue so much."

"It keeps us sane," said Nico, with an eye roll. 

"You weren't insane before Will," Percy said. 

"Yeah I was," Nico retorted. "I liked you." 

Ouch. Though the "not your type" thing had long since passed, Percy still felt a little hurt. 

"I just wasn't your type," Percy said. 

"Well you're my type," Jason said, and pulled Percy close. 

"My shoulder," Percy squeaked. 

"Sorry," Jason let go of Percy and readjusted the sling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "This shoulder thing is super annoying."

"I don't understand why you still tried to swim even though you were injured!" Hazel broke in. "It was reckless!"

"I didn't think it was anything that bad, and besides, I wanted to!" Percy argued. 

"So stubborn," Jason said. 

Percy scowled. "It wouldn't be taking this long to heal if Octavian hadn't pushed me."

Hearing Octavian's name nearly sent Jason into a fit. He started breathing heavier, and clenching his fists. Maybe he should go and beat Octavian up without telling Percy... the guy deserved it. 

"Stop," Percy said. 

"Huh?" Jason said, startling. 

"You have that look on your face again. I swear to the gods, if you go and beat him up, I will end you, Grace."

"It's not okay, what he did!" Jason exclaimed. "It was completely unprecedented, it was a hate crime basically! I didn't hear the things he called you, but it wasn't good for you. Trust me Percy, me beating him up would only be helping you."

"Helping me, or you?" Percy asked quietly. Jason stopped for a moment. Percy didn't seem to be bothered. He didn't seem to embarrassed, or hurt. Percy was right. 

Jason took a breath. "I know, Percy, I know. I just-- even if it isn't for you, I just don't want him to think that what he did was okay." He clenched his fists again, and his voice darkened. "It will never be okay."

"But I'm okay," Percy said. "And I think that should be what you're worried about."

Damn, why did Jason keep letting Percy be right about all these things?

"Okay," Jason said, relaxing. "Okay."

"I, for once, agree with Percy on this. Nothing would change if you beat up Octavian. A physical beating won't change his beliefs," Nico said. 

Hazel nodded. "It is best to just ignore him, however hard it may be."

"You can't show Octavian how his actions and words have affected you," Calypso chimed in. "Then you would just be fueling the fire."

"I know you guys are right," Jason said slowly, "but I'm going to have a hard time letting this go."

"We'll get you through it," Leo said, placing a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder. 

"If he ever says or does anything to hurt anyone, we will be with you," Frank added. 

"But hopefully he won't," Will said. 

"I still don't understand how you're optimistic," Nico grunted. "It's Octavian, of course he's gonna do something again!"

"But we all will be with you," Calypso said. "Now can we change the subject! Even just saying Octavian's name makes me want to hurl." She shuddered dramatically. 

Hazel giggled. "So, uh, anything happening with anyone?"

"It's my grandmothers birthday soon," Frank said. "She wants me to plan a party." He sighed, then started imitating her. "You must always be respectful to your elders, Fai." He elevated his voice to a prissy tone. "And you must always..." he trailed off. 

"I mean, of course I love her, although sometimes I just can't stand her. Although I will always fear her. Did you know she can sword fight? She also knows some martial arts." Frank shuddered. 

Percy laughed. "Man, your grandma sounds pretty badass. I remember though one time, my mom shot a police gun. And my stepfather knows how to sword fight too. Says he learned it from Shakespeare plays."

Calypso smiled. "It's great that you guys all have great parents... I've never met mine."

"Wait what?" Jason asked. Leo was the only one who didn't look surprised. 

"Yeah, I'm adopted. My real parents lived on some Pacific island..."

"Not unusual for our friend group though," remarked Frank. "None of us, I think, live with both biological parents."

"Yeah, we all have pretty messed up families," Percy said with a sigh. 

"You know," Leo broke in, "this would be like the moment where we would all be like, well at least have each other!"

"Well, we at least have each other!" Jason repeated dryly. 

"Whoop," Percy said, with little enthusiasm. 

"Ah come on guys, the party is just getting started! We haven't even started truth or dare yet!" Leo said. "Don't get all depressed yet."

"This is just my resting face," Nico said. "My resting bitch face."

"It's not bitchy! It's adorable," Will cooed. 

"Let's stop that right there," Jason said. "Before the PDA."

"Oh you're one to talk," Nico said, rolling his eyes. 

Leo checked his phone. "Gods, how fast the time goes. We only have about thirty minutes before we have to meet the others. What do you guys wanna do?"

Calypso shrugged. "Could we maybe just head over there early?  It's really loud in here still. And it's boring just standing here."

"Yeah, okay," Leo agreed. "Lets go."

The group worked their way through the crowd, and back into the room where they had been before. 

Thalia, Piper, Reyna, and Annabeth were already there as well. "Did you get sick of the noise too?" Annabeth asked. 

"Yeah," Percy said, flopping down on the couch, Jason following suit. 

"Should we just start now?" Piper asked. "I mean, we're all here."

Annabeth shrugged. "Makes sense. But we should get like, junk food, candy, and drinks in here first."

Leo snickered. 

"Not that kind of drink!" Annabeth said, glaring. "So immature."

Piper got up out of her chair. "I'll go and get some. Someone come help?"

"I will," Hazel said. She hopped up, and followed Piper out the door. 

Five minutes later, they were back, carrying astounding amounts of food and candy. 

"I know I just ate, and that this is probably really bad for me, but I don't care," Leo said, watching as the chips and candy were poured into bowls. 

"Oh, you have Fonzies!" Leo exclaimed, reaching over and taking the whole bowl. 

"I will never understand your obsession with those things," Calypso declared. 

Percy immediately reached for the candy. Blue sour patch, blue jelly beans. 

"Does the blue really taste better?" Piper questioned. "Or is it really more of a emotional thing."

"Both, I think," Percy said, chewing jellybeans. 

"Okay, let's start!" Piper announced, reaching for Sour Patch Watermelon. 

"Now, now, who wants to go first?" she asked. 

Nico volunteered. Now whoever was the subject of Nico's truth or dare had a reason to be terrified. He scanned the room with that evil smirk on his face. 

"Percy," he declared. "Truth or dare?"


	20. Hating on High School Musical (ft. An Unemotional Brick Wall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!!! 1K HITS THANKS EVERYONE!! Your comment and kudos are my fuel for writing this piece of Jercy trash. <3

Percy swallowed. As he spoke, he felt his voice become weirdly high pitched. "Umm... truth," he finally exhaled. 

Nico grinned and clasped his palms together. "This one is pretty generic but... What's something you have never told anyone?"

Percy groaned. "Why did you have to volunteer Nico?" He paused to think. "Ummm, uh..." 

Everyone leaned forward eagerly. "I um, used to have a crush, by the way this was a long time ago so it doesn't mean anything now, so everyone please promise not to get mad..."

"Okay, okay, we promise," Thalia said hastily. "Just tell us, who did you use to like?"

"Nico never said I had to be specific!" Percy protested. "So I don't have to say anything."

"Okay, fine, be specific," Nico said. "Just get on with it!"

Percy shifted uncomfortably again. Just as he opened his mouth, Leo said, "Hurry up and say something!"

"I was  _about to_ until  _someone_ interrupted me," Percy said with a glare. He was actually thankful for the interruption, it delayed his answer. 

Everyone's eyes were trained on him as he started speaking once again. "I used to, I used to have a crush," he paused to take a breath, "on Luke Castellan."

"Wait, what?" Annabeth exploded. "Seriously? My elementary school best friend turned enemy! Are you  _kidding_?"

"I don't actually find it that surprising, really," Piper. 

"Why?" asked Jason, who didn't seem to be that mad, fortunate for Percy. 

"He seems to have a thing for blondes!" Piper exclaimed. "If you think about it, it all makes sense. Luke, Annabeth, and now Jason!"

"Please avoid me, though, I'm taken," Will said breezily. He slung his arm around Nico. 

"Get off!" Nico said. "But he's right."

"That I have a thing for blondes?" Percy asked, confused.

"That's true, but I meant that I was taken," Nico stated. 

"Oh. Okay," said Percy, still perplexed. He turned to look at Jason, seated next to him. "You're not mad, are you?"

Jason snuggled up closer. "Why would I be mad? I mean, sure I might be a bit jealous. But Luke's gone, and you're all mine now."

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine," Percy said, happily. "And I'm done with Luke. He really is a terrible person."

"Good," Jason said. "Now hurry and pick someone else!"

The game continued until everyone had gone except for Leo, Nico, and Hazel. Thalia was the last person to have gone. 

"Leo," she decided, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," he responded boldly, eating a handful of jellybeans. 

"I have to think about this one," Talia mused. "It's gotta be the dare, after all, this is the classic game of embarrassment."

"All PG-13!" Piper reminded Thalia 

"Everyone here is like, sixteen or seventeen though!" Thalia said. 

"Some people are a little more... innocent," Piper said. 

"Okay, fine," Thalia conceded. "Ooh I got it! I dare you to give someone your phone and let them text anyone in your contacts. I choose... Nico!"

"Why'd you have to choose him?" Leo whined. "He hates me!"

"Or," Thalia continued, not quite done, "you can seduce someone. Your choice."

Leo paled, and quickly handed Nico his phone. "Please don't do anything terrible!" he said pleadingly. 

"I'll make sure it's PG-13," Will said, peeking over Nico's shoulder, the snickering. 

"What's he saying, what's he saying?" Percy asked. 

"Can't really tell you that," Nico said mysteriously. "But I can tell you who I'm texting."

"I'm afraid of the answer!" Leo exclaimed. "Are you guys done yet?"

"Nope. Just one more message to Nyssa," Will said. 

"Why are you texting my cousin?" Leo asked. "What did you say? She's gonna slap me on Monday knowing you guys."

"That's the whole point," Nico said, and handed Leo back his phone. 

Leo scanned through the long chain of messages Nico had sent. "You're spamming her about... seducing and sexuality crisises?" 

Nico shrugged. "I also think I put something about you being drunk in there..."

Leo peeked closer. "Why did you do that?" He paled. "She is going to be so mad! And she'll also think I'm going through a sexuality crisis!"

"I could have made it more embarrassing, or I could've texted someone else," Nico replied. "Lucky for you, I'm feeling nice."

"Remind me to never get you mad," Percy said, leaning back onto the couch. 

"I'm screaming internally at you quite often," Nico said, picking at his nails. "And cursing at you. My head is a dark, dark place."

Will grinned. "He's lying. He really is all rainbows and sunshine."

Nico scowled. "Pride," he admitted. "But no sun."

Will raised his arms to the ceiling. "Are you kidding? The sun is what gives you life?"

"Unfortunately," Nico muttered, earning glares from pretty much everyone in the room. 

"O-kay!" Leo remarked. "Continuing on. And I pick Nico."

"Of course you do," Nico mumbled. "Dare."

"You sure?" Leo asked. "I dare you, to make out with Percy!"

"Excuse me?" Nico and Percy said simultaneously.  

"Nuh uh, no way," Nico said. "That's wrong Leo. I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, me too!" Percy broke in. 

Leo rolled his eyes. "Just tell them not to be jealous, and get on with it. I know at some point you have wanted to do this, Nico."

Nico flushed an angry red. "Yeah, when I was like, 14! And still completely delusional!"

Percy blushed a little too, but quickly covered it up. "Don't be jealous, Jason," he said, pecking his cheek. 

"Don't be jealous, Will," Nico imitated. 

"Aww, no kiss?" Will asked. Nico rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Neeks, I won't be jealous. I already know he's not your type."

Nico groaned. "First of all, please don't call me that. Second, why'd you have to bring that up?"

"How could he not be your type?" Jason asked. "He's everyone's type!"

"Can we just get this done?" Percy asked. He stood up, and moved to Nico, who also stood up. 

"I never really realized you were this short," Percy commented. 

"Shut up!" Nico retorted. 

"So are we just gonna like..." Percy started awkwardly. 

"Oh my gods." Nico leaned in and kissed Percy. 

Percy leaned in and it lasted all of five seconds before they pulled apart awkwardly. 

"You never said how long it had to last," Nico told Leo. 

"Fine, that's fair."

The only person left now was Hazel, who looked terrified, the same way Frank had. Luckily, Annabeth had gone before him, and had taken pity and given him only a slightly embarrassing truth. 

Hazel decided she didn't want to seduce anyone, make out with anyone, break dance, so she choose truth. 

Nico decided to go easy on his half sister. Well kind of easy, at least for him. 

"Have you and Frank ever like, had sex?" Nico asked. 

"W-what?" Hazel spluttered, blushing furiously. "That's personal!"

Frank looked down at his feet, also blushing. 

"That's the whole point," said Leo. "Personal."

Hazel looked wildly uncomfortable before finally answering, "Um, no. Almost, but not yet."

Percy's eyes nearly popped. "You're still a virgin?"

"Like we've done second base before, but not like-" she coughed - "penetration."

"Well then, you still could have said yes then," Piper said. "You know, like oral sex."

"Okay! Yes! Jeez," Hazel said, abashed. "I answered your question and we're done now."

"Does anyone feel like a second round?" Piper asked. 

Everyone declined. Enough embarrassment. 

"Can we turn on the movie now?" Annabeth asked. "Please?"

"Definitely," Piper said. "Everyone's done now."

"I still can't believe we're watching a musical," Leo griped. 

"It's a good musical!" Percy said. "Now I can understand you hating High School Musical, but don't you go and diss La La Land!"

"You like it?" Will asked incredulously. "Not that there's anything wrong with that," he added hastily. "I just didn't peg you as that type. And don't hate on HMS! Some people like it!"

"Oh whatever," Percy said. "I don't normally like musicals, but this is an exception. The soundtrack is phenomenal!"

"Wow, big word alert," Annabeth joked. "Didn't know you weren't that dumb, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm not dumb!" Percy said. "I'm smarter than I look," he continued defensively.

"Guys, be quiet, it's starting!" Calypso said. She had been quiet for a little while, probably still embarrassed from having to 'pole dance without a pole.'

As the screen opened, and the shot moved to a crowded freeway, everyone quieted.

"I wonder what it would be like to live in Los Angeles," Percy whispered to Jason. "Wouldn't it be nice to have sun all year?"

"But then, no snow," Jason mentioned.

The cars on the screen all looked so different and unique. Some modern, some vintage, some in crazy colors.

"This opening scene might be my favorite. The way they just immediately break into song, like bam, and you know it's a musical," Piper said. "It captures all the ups and downs of Hollywood. Some of the lyrics are sad, but the tune is so upbeat and catchy."

The song started, and suddenly everyone was swirled into the amazing world of Hollywood. Percy tapped his knee in time with the song, and started singing quietly under his breath.

" _Climb these hills I'm reaching for the heights, and chasing all the lights that shine. When they let you down, you'll get up off the ground. Morning rolls around and it's another day of sun._ " 

"I didn't know you could sing!" Jason exclaimed, nudging his boyfriend.

"Well I mean, I don't really like to cause I don't sound that good."

"You're amazing! Your voice is so clean."

Percy smiled softly. "Thanks, Jay."

They watched as Mia (Emma Stone) flipped of Sebastian (Ryan Gosling) and drove past. "I would exactly call it a meet cute," Percy mused, "but who knows? They fall in love."

Jason turned to Percy. "Do we have a meet cute? We probably don't. I don't even remember how we first met. It was so long ago."

"I do," Percy said. 

"Really? I don't believe that."

"I do! Actually really!"

"Then tell me," Jason said, folding his arms. 

Percy opened his mouth, the quickly shut it. "Nuh uh. You don't deserve to know. You doubted me!"

"You're just saying that because you don't actually remember..."

Watching Mia at her audition, Jason poked Percy. 

"Did you know this scene is based off something that actually happened to Ryan Gosling? He told the director and he put it in there. That would be terrible, to be crying and then being interrupted."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Percy asked.

Jason shrugged. 

As they watched, Percy continued to sing every song. " _Someone in the crowd can take you where you wanna go... What a waste of a lovely night...City of stars, are you shining just for me...We can start a fire... Here's to the ones who dream,_ " and tapping to every instrumental one. 

"I love the summer party scene. And the line 'I'm a phoenix, rising from the ashes!'," Percy told Jason excitedly. "I'm sad that movies over. We're almost at the depressing part."

"Where they rip your heart out, put it back in, sew it up, then rip it out again?" Jason asked. 

"Yes, exactly. I think it was all Mia's fault! She was being selfish and she didn't realize that he threw everything away for her. It was his choice!"

"I know," agreed Jason. "What are your favorite songs?"

Percy thought. "Well, I like the pool scene and the apartment scene in the beginning, and also the planetarium scene. I think my favorite songs are Another Day of Sun, Engagement Party, and Epilogue."

"I like Epilogue too, because it has all of them together... You like Engagement Party?" Jason asked, surprised.

"It's really pretty. It's also like a bridge song. It's representing the turning point in their relationship, and through the course of the song you can also experience the emotional stages that Seb is going through. I mean, the song is in a minor key, but it ends with the relative major chord, that symbolizes something..."

"Speaking of," Jason added, "Engagement Party and Someone in the Crowd both have the same melody! And they're both in the same key as Another Day of Sun. And Planetarium's melody is also similar to Mia and Sebastian's Theme's melody. I mean, the composer really is genius."

"Wow, you sure do know a lot," Percy said, in awe.

"Well I love it, so I researched it."

"Oh no," Percy said gravely. "We're at the part."

By the end of the movie, everyone was in tears.

Except for Nico, who was like an unemotional brick wall. Completely dry-eyes and unsentimental.

"That ending still gets me every time," Hazel said with sigh.

Piper nodded. "And I know it's not real but, it tugs at your heartstrings! So much!"

"I've never really liked musicals before this one," Reyna said.

"Same," Thalia agreed.

"Can we all just agree that like, this movie is totally in a class of it's own?" Calypso said.

"Agh, yes," Percy said. "I've watched this so many times, it's probably not healthy."

"Help me clean up?" Piper asked. "I can't think about it anymore or I'll get depressed again." 

As everyone else cleaned, Percy stood to the side, feeling kind of useless because of his injured arm. He hummed City of Stars under his breath as he watched.

"Thalia, are you coming home with us?" Jason asked. She had spent the day with Reyna before coming.

"Yeah," Thalia called back. "I'll drive. You and Percy just try and not get too cuddly."

Jason rolled his eyes. "As if." He wouldn't want to do anything with his sister around cause ew, that would be weird. 

They thanked Piper as the year walked out of her mansion, and back to the car. 

"I can't believe there were still people dancing out there. How do they even last that long?" Thalia asked. 

Jason shrugged. "I'm so tired already."

"Haha me too, but I won't fall asleep at the wheel, I promise." 

Jason laughed weakly, then sat in the backseat next to Percy, who immediately fell asleep on his shoulder. 

Jason didn't want to move. "Better watch out, I hear he drools," Thalia warned. 

"Oh gods," Jason said. "I really don't wanna wake him up though."

When they arrived at this apartment, Jason carried him all the way up then stairs and knocked on his door. 

Sally opened it. "Oh hey Jason. You can come in and take him into his room, I don't mind."

"Thanks, Mrs. Blofis. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Oh no problem. I was up still, doing some late night time binge watching. It's a bad habit." She laughed, and then moved to let Jason through. 

Jason set Percy down on the bed gently, trying not to wake him up. He placed a light kiss on the boy's head before softly whispering, "Good night Perce. I love you."

Percy, who it turned out, was not actually asleep. He cracked open his eyes slightly, and smiled tiredly. "I- I love-" he yawned - "you too." As soon as the words passed through his mouth, he was dead asleep. 

Jason figured he'd better leave before he too fell asleep on Percy's floor. He left, thanking Sally, before climbing back into the car. 

"What took you so long?" Thalia asked. "Were you like, making out or something."

"Oh shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, I made it seem like Truth or Dare was going to be a big deal, but not really. ToD was only really a small part. To answer Percy's wonderings about what it would be like to live in LA, I have an answer. HOT. I don't live right in the city, but about 25 minutes north of it and it was over 100 DEGREES TODAY IM CRYING.Also if you couldn't tell I <3 La La Land! So much! Absolutely really!


	21. This Is It, You Have to Risk It All

Jason and Percy were walking to class, to the last period of the day. A week had passed since Piper's party, and Percy didn't seem as upset about his injury. 

"Do you know when it'll heal?" Jason asked, helping Percy father his books. 

Percy shrugged. "The said six months. I was hoping for four, so I'm a little disappointed."

Jason groaned. Percy gave him a warning look. "Don't you dare get started on Octavian."

Jason decided not to broach the subject further and instead asked Percy when he was getting his cast off. 

"Two weeks," Percy said, brightening up. "They think they won't have to do surgery. I'm really hoping I can rush into the physical therapy so I can swim again soon."

Jason frowned at him. "But if you don't wait long enough you could get injured again."

But Percy was already counting the months off on his fingers. "Okay so it's March, that means, April, May, June, July, August, September... Although if it's four months then only July, before school starts! So I'll have time to train."

"Percy don't you think that-" Percy brushed Jason off quickly.

"Don't you want me to get better?" he asked, confused. Jason was supposed to ben aiding his recovery not stopping it from happening.

"Yes, of course, I just..." Jason tried to explain but his words wouldn't work.

"Listen, I know you're worried, but I can obviously work through this." He stood on his toes, and pecked a kiss on Jason's forehead. "Don't worry. Bye Superman."

Jason watched as his back disappeared into the crowd of people and sighed. Of course he was rooting for Percy, but he just didn't want him to get hurt by his stubbornness. Again. 

Jason expressed his worries to Annabeth later that day in science. She rolled her eyes as gen explained. "That boy has been so stubborn for as long as I can remember. More stubborn than you. No offense."

Jason shook his head. "I mean, I just don't want him to get hurt again."

She nodded. "I can understand that. But I don't think he will. He may act all confident, but on the inside, he's just as worried as you are."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah..." Annabeth said. "You know how much of a puppy he is."

"True." Jason had noticed that despite all of Percy's bluster, he was really sweet and vulnerable really, no thanks to his previous stepfather, Gabe. 

"So..." Annabeth said, twirling her blonde locks absentmindedly. "What are your promposal ideas for Percy?"

Jason groaned and flopped down on the table. 

"Careful!" Annabeth scolded. "This is a science lab with actual dangerous stuff."

"Sorry, sorry," Jason said, and propped himself on his elbows. "I'm just frustrated. I'm not even sure anything is special enough."

"Special enough? Look, Jason you have plenty of time to think of something before the next month or two." She scrawled something down on her lab paper. "Haven't you tried looking online for something?"

Jason shrugged. "Yeah, of course. Just everything I've found is so cheesy or extra or not enough. I'm trying to find something unique, and also something that he would love... something that would tell him how much he means to me. Something that shows how much I need him in life."

He trailed off when he noticed Annabeth giving him a funny look. "What?" he asked.  

Annabeth patted him sweetly. "You're a hopeless romantic. But I know he is too. Whatever you do of Jason, it's the though that counts. He will love you no matter what..." She seemed a little uncomfortable talking shout Percy's love life, but Jason understood. 

"Thanks Annabeth. I guess we should probably work on the lab report now." Jason sighed, and tapped his pencil on his paper. 

"Just one more thing," Annabeth said. 

"Yeah?" Jason set down his pencil and turned to face her, curious. 

She smiled. "Thanks for being such a good boyfriend to Percy. He is so, so happy now, Jason. You're giving him everything that I couldn't. Honestly, you're the only reason he's pushing through this injury. He just wants to make sure he's not holding you back."

Jason frowned. "He would never hold me back! I might be the one holding him back!"

"Jason." Annabeth placed a calming hand on his arm. "You're everything to him, okay? Literally, you're his saving Grace, as ridiculous as that sounds. But he needs you, you need him? Yeah?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, yeah, okay." He knew that Annabeth must have been right. She knew Percy almost as well as he did. 

"Just a warning," Annabeth continued, "if you  _ever_ hurt him, and I mean ever, it'll be the end for you." She jabbed her index finger into his chest, and pulled him by the shirt. "The. End. Okay? We will track you down."

Jason paled. When she wasn't being so smart and helpful all the time, Annabeth was dangerous. He leaned back, and looked down, escaping the lock of her stormy eyes on his own. 

"I would never, ever hurt Percy," Jason said quietly. "It would hurt me too, I'd be hunting me down. It'd be the end of me. Trust me, I know." He leaned back in his chair as Annabeth let go of him. 

Her expression softened. "I know you wouldn't, but that boy has been broken before, and I never want that to happen again." 

Jason knew what she was talking about, even though he had never experienced Percy that way before, they had only met in high school, after Jason had moved from California. 

"Even if we do have to end our relationship, I will always love him. And I won't break his heart," Jason said with finality. 

"I believe that," Annabeth said. "And I'm hoping that you stay true to that." With one last icy glare, the conversation was over, and it was back to physics. 

 

* * *

"And I'm worried that maybe, Jason doesn't care?" Percy said to Piper, in English, while they were 'working' on their project. 

Piper set down 'The Grapes of Wrath,' with a sigh. "Of course Jason cares, you dummy. He just doesn't want you to get hurt again." 

"But I'm holding him back!" Percy exclaimed. "I don't like having to rely on him, and I think that he thinks it's getting annoying!"

Piper rolled his eyes. "Percy, how old are you again?"

Percy frowned. "You're not helping! Piper, I just want to make sure that I'm not causing any trouble for him."

"You will cause more trouble is you try and rush through that injury and it gets worse." She frowned. "Boys, so stubborn."

She picked up her book and started reading it, and groaned. "I don't even get this. I don't understand why we picked Honors English when we're dyslexic for the gods sakes." 

She tried to start reading again, but it only lasted a couple minutes before she slammed the book oh the table in frustration. "Forget that," she growled. "I'm listening now Percy."

"The only reason I'm trying so hard is to help him! He's going to start caring less if I keep having to rely on him!" Percy burst out. "And it hurts knowing that he doesn't care."

"Wow Percy, how obstinate can you be?" Piper asked calmly. She looked at him softly. "You're an actual idiot if you think that Jason doesn't care. In fact, he cares more than anyone. He cares too much forbes his own good. And he really loves you Percy. He would go to the end of the world and back if it meant that you would get through this injury safely."

"Really?" Percy asked wide-eyed. He figured he must have been really dumb to have not figured that out. 

"Of course," Piper said. "Especially because he cares about up more than anyone. He's very devoted."

Percy nodded. "I understand now. And I care about him more than anyone, too. I can't even stand to think about what it would be like to not have him in my life."

"Speaking of which," Piper started, her eyes narrowing, "if you ever hurt him, I swear to gods, I will hurt you. You will fall so hard Jackson." She leaned into him threateningly, kaleidoscope eyes flashing. 

Percy threw his hands up in surrender. "I would never hurt him! That would just be like hurting myself, Pipes! I would be so lost!" He started shaking. "Jason means everything to me, everything!" His voice started rising, and Piper softened and backed away. 

"I didn't mean to upset you," Piper said quietly. "I just wanted you to know that if you hurt him, there are consequences. If he hurts you, it works the same way."

Percy huffed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. Can the lecture be over now?"

Piper nodded. "But that means it's back to 'The Grapes of Wrath.'"

Percy groaned. 

* * *

 

When Jason saw Percy walking down the junior hallway to him, he decided that Percy looked so good, he needed background music. 

It was almost like a movie, Percy thought. When the main character hasn't a revelation that practically spun their world on its axis. At least, that was how it felt when he saw Jason. His conversation with Piper had made everything seem so much more real. 

His feelings were suddenly that much deeper, that much more meaningful. It sent a little flutter through his heart to think about Jason's boyfriend and knowing that it was him. 

So he felt that he was being perfectly rational when he broke into a run and jumped onto Jason, latching his legs around his waist, his good arm around his neck. 

The only thing he could see was Jason's surprised face as he held Percy, before Percy leaned him and kissed him. 

Breathlessly, Percy let go, and dropped to the ground. "What was that all about?" Jason asked, flushing. 

Percy grinned and shrugged. "Just really happy to see you I guess. My love."

Jason's face broke open. He buried his head in Percy's shoulder, forgetting all about the fact that they were still in school. 

"You drive me crazier than anyone else," he whispered into Percy's shoulder. "You have my heart. I don't even care if you break it. Do whatever you want with it," he said fiercely. 

Percy pushed Jason back, and they locked eyes. "I would never do that to you." But inside, Percy was screaming. His heart is mine. He said it was mine. Now it was his job to protect Jason's heart, to love it.  "This is real now," he said to Jason. "This is it." He reached for Jason's and put it over his own heart. "It's yours now."

Jason looked at Percy, Percy looked at him, in ways the year never had before. That's when they knew it, of course. Never before had they looked at anyone quite like they did now. It was the day it was all real. They were both shaking a bit, knowing that. But it was worth the risk. Worth the risk of a broken heart. Not guarded anymore.

_"So much of love is chance. There's something scary and wonderful about that. It could [happen] lots of ways. But this it the way it [happens]. [If you] want it all, and to have it all, you have to risk it all."_

_-Jenny Han from "P.S., I Still Love You" from the "To All the Boys I've Loved Before" series_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter was inspired by "P.S., I Still Love You" and "To All the Boy's I've Loved Before" both by Jenny Han. EXCELLENT BOOKS. THREE BOOK SERIES. ❤️❤️


	22. Hey, You Made Me Loose Count!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. I haven't posted in five days... seems like so long. But I've been so busy. Anyway, please enjoy. And to those who read the last chapter of this, I accidentally posted it when I meant to save it, so I had to delete it. But I read the comments. Thanks. This is the real Chapter 22.

Jason was at Percy's apartment, quietly watching as his little sister and his dog rolled around on the carpet of the living room. 

"Hey Jason?" Percy asked. 

"Hmm?" Jason turned to face his boyfriend. Percy had been acting distant and upset all day, and no one knew why. 

"My mom-" Percy was cut off suddenly by his little sister. 

"JASON!" Calista yelled joyfully. She grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him over to the dog, Mrs. O'Leary. 

Jason looked back over his shoulder at Percy, questioningly. Percy just shrugged and grinned wryly. Jason couldn't help but wonder what he had to say. But when he looked back at Percy again, he was sitting with his head in his hands, looking stressed. 

Jason frowned, but Calista dragged his attention back to her. 

"Big fluffy!" she declared, and threw herself over the big, black mastiff. 

Jason chuckled. "She is very furry!"

Calista smiled at him with admiration, then buried her face in Mrs. O'Leary's coat. With her distracted, Jason stood up, and walked back to the couch next to Percy. 

"She absolutely adores you," Percy said, as Jason sat down. "She almost talks about you as much as I do. And I talk about you a lot."

Jason grinned. "What was it that you were saying?" he asked. 

Percy fidgeted a little and shifted back and forth. "My moms in the hospital," he said finally. 

"What! Why?" Jason asked aghast. 

Percy sniffed. "I don't know. She was just vomiting blood last night and Paul took her to the emergency room. I haven't heard anything since."

Jason moved closer to his boyfriend, and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'm really worried," Percy said quietly, eyes filling. "What if something bad happened to her?"

"Shh, sh," Jason soothed. He started stroking Percy's soft hair. "It's okay, it's okay." He started singing quietly under his breath. 

Percy relaxed into Jason's arms, and took a deep breath. "Thanks Jay." He sighed, and closed his eyes. 

Calista, who had been uncharacteristically quiet during the exchange, toddled over. She sat down on Percys lap. Mrs. O'Leary followed, and settled at Percy's feet. 

"Don't cry," she told her brother. She then squeezed him ferociously and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "It's what mommy does," she said somberly. "Mommy loves you."

Percy smiled. "Yeah. She does."

"Percy, I know just the thing to make you feel better," Jason said. 

"What?" Percy asked. 

"Blue cookies!" Jason declared. 

"Yes!" Percy exclaimed. He picked up Calista. "To the kitchen!"

Calista giggled, and Jason followed laughing, Mrs. O'Leary trailing behind him. 

"I hope I don't mess this up," Percy said, looking around the kitchen. "Uh, does she have a recipe around here?"

"I might be able to look one up," Jason offered. 

"Never mind," Percy said. "Found it." He held up a piece of paper in a plastic sheet protector. 

Jason walked over to read it with him. "Okay it says here we need eggs, flour, baking soda, milk, chocolate chips, vanilla extract..." Jason continued to read off the ingredients while Percy frantically searched the pantry. 

"Don't forget the measuring cups!" Jason reminded him. "And bowls and spoons and the baking tray!"

"Sheesh!" Percy exclaimed. 

Finally, everything they needed was spread out on the kitchen counter. 

"I can't wait!" said Percy. 

"Yum!" Calista agreed. 

"Okay, so Jason, can you start counting out the cups of flour?" Percy asked. 

Jason nodded, and grabbed the measuring cup, a metal bowl, and the flour. "Okay, how many cups did it say?"

Percy looked down at the recipe. "Three. But we should make two batches so we can take some to school tomorrow. So six."

"Kay..." Jason opened the bag of flour and a little white cloud puffed up. 

"Wait!" Percy interjected. "You need to wash your hands. So do I. And Calista."

Jason walked over and washed his hands in the kitchen sink while Percy rummaged around in one of the drawers. As Jason dried his hands, Percy showed him an apron. 

"I think you should wear this one," Percy said. It was black, with white text bearing the words: Kiss the Cook. 

"Seriously?" Jason groaned. Percy nodded earnestly. 

"Please?" Percy asked. 

"Pretty pretty please?" Calista chimed in. 

Jason sighed. It just wasn't fair. Like Percy, Calista had the inherent ability to make that puppy face Jason could never resist. 

"Fine," he grumped. He took the apron from Percy and slipped it over his head. "But I get to choose yours."

Percy shrugged breezily. "Go ahead."

Jason opened the apron drawer only to find plain, colored ones. 

He frowned. "Never mind. You pick."

Percy grinned and picked a blue apron for himself, and an itty bitty yellow one for Calista. 

Jason picked up the measuring cup and started scooping the flour into the mixing bowl. "One.... two..."

"Hey Jason!" Percy called. 

Jason turned. Percy lobbed the dish towel at him. 

"Hey!" Jason ducked, glared at Percy, the started to measure flour again. Only problem being: he has lost count. "Was I on three or four? Damnit Percy, you made me loose count!"

Percy covered Calista's ears. "There are children!" he said, faking offense. 

Jason just rolled his eyes. Groaning, he dumped the flour back into the bag, and started to measure again. 

"Jason!" Percy called again. 

"What now?" Annoyed, Jason didn't bother looking away from the mixing bowl. "Two, three..."

"How many chocolate chips do you think I can eat so that we still will have enough?" Percy asked. 

Jason quickly looked up, seeing Percy with one hand in the bag of chocolate chips. 

"Percy!" Jason walked over and smacked Percy's hand away from the bag. 

"Oh give me," Percy said, and tried to reach for it. 

Grinning, Jason stood on his toes and dangled the bag above Percy's head. 

"Not fair that you're taller," Percy grumbled. He tried to jump to reach for the bag, but then Jason would just jump higher. "Come! On! Please!"

Jason just laughed, and reached the bag even higher. 

Then Calista came running, smack into Jason's legs. Jason lost his footing and tumbled backward into the cabinets, dropping the bag and nearly loosing his glasses in the process. 

Gleefully, Percy swiped up the chocolates and stuffed another handful into his mouth. "I win."

Calista giggled and high fived her brother. Giving up, Jason went back to measuring, except he had lost count again. 

"Jackson!" he barked. "You made me loose count again!"

Percy smirked. "Well, I do have that effect on people." He sidled over to Jason, and took the measuring cup. "Let me help."

He plopped a scoop of flour in the mixing bowl, releasing a puff of white into the air. 

"Ew, you look like a grandpa!" Percy exclaimed. 

"That's it," Jason replied. He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Percy. 

"Hey!" Percy reached for a handful of flour to retaliate, but Jason leaned over and tackled him to the ground. 

"Food fight!" Calista shouted happily. 

Jason and Percy wrestled on the ground, grunting, and laughing. Calista ran around them shouting nonsense, Mrs. O'Leary following her and barking joyfully. Then the phone rang in the other room.

Percy pushed Jason off his chest. "Go get that please."

Jason stood up, brushing the flour off his chest, and walked into the living room. Percy's phone was the one ringing. He picked it up and answered it without thinking. 

"Hello? It's Paul," Paul said on the phone. 

"Um, sorry, this is Jason. Would you like me to give the phone to Percy?" Jason said awkwardly. 

"Oh, hello Jason. Yes please, if he's not busy."

Jason walked into the kitchen and handed the phone to Percy. "It's Paul," he whispered. 

Jason picked up Calista, and whispered to her, "We should give him some space." 

Jason was hoping that Paul was calling to tell Percy good news about Sally. Jason really hoped she wasn't terribly ill. Sally had always been like a second mother to him, ever kind and caring. She was so easy to be around, and Jason was glad she didn't make fun of him and Percy. 

Jason idly played with Calista and Mrs. O'Leary, while Percy continued talk on the phone. Five minutes later, Percy walked into the room, looking relieved. 

"So?" Jason asked. "News?"

"She's completely fine," Percy breathed. "It turns out during her morning sickness, she threw up so much that she got a tear in her esophagus. So that's why she was throwing up blood. And for some reason, the doctors didn't catch it earlier."

"Oh that's good!" Jason stood up and hugged Percy, beaming. 

"And she won't need any treatment," Percy said. "It's supposed to heal on its own. Now that that's over, can we please finish making the cookies?"

* * *

 

When Sally and Paul came home later that evening, they came home to a dinner of chicken and potatoes (courtesy of Jason), and even more delicious blue chocolate chip cookies (also courtesy of Jason because Percy couldn't stop eating the ingredients). 

While Percy went to put Calista to bed, and Paul to the gym, Jason decided to ask Sally about promposals. 

"I'm just really stressed about it. And all the stuff that I'm starting to see all over social media isn't helping," Jason explained to her. 

Sally sighed. "You know in my day, we just asked. There was no extra thing about it."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "No one does that anymore..."

"I don't really think it's about how you ask, honey, but really that you do ask," Sally said. "Whatever you do he'll be happy though. Really happy. Even when you just let him borrow your jacket, it's all he can talk about, all night long."

Jason beamed. "Really?"

Sally nodded. "And don't even get me started on the one day that you had your little scene in the hallway..."

Jason blushed. "Oh. Sorry."

Sally laughed lightly. "But I'm going to say to you. If you ever break his heart-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Jason broke in, "but I'm not planning on ever doing that, Ms. Jackson. And I've already received the lecture from Annabeth."

Sally grinned. "Oh well then. But if he ever breaks your heart, I will lecture him too. You're a good boy, Jason."

"Thanks, Ms. Jackson."

"Of course. And now don't tell him I ever said this to you but, there was this one time when all he would talk about was you. When you first became friends. Even when he was still with Annabeth. That's when I knew you two were going to end up together."

"How come you didn't say anything?" Jason wondered.

"You were so oblivious, you just had to figure into out for yourselves. I'm glad that Annabeth and Piper helped you along the way, otherwise I don't think you would have found out till college..."

 

 


	23. You Won't Go Through Them Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't event know wtf I wrote here. Mindless romance, fluff, and basically cheesy (but true) love quotes all coming together for a big speech from one of them. Yay. It's kind of something that would seem beyond high school juniors but... THEY LOVE EACH OTHER OKAY, LET THEM BE. 
> 
> It's midnight (past actually) so this is terrible but enjoy anyway.

"Does it always feel like that?" Percy thought to himself, gently moving his slender fingers over his lips. 

How was it possible, so many nerve endings in one place. He bit down softly, on his already swollen lips. 

Actually, all of him felt swollen, full. Was it possible to love someone so much? That it fills you all the way to the brim, so much so that you might overflow?

He sighed quietly. Quiet, gentle, soft. Warm. He snuggled his back closer to Jason's stomach and sighed happily. Yes, yes, that felt really nice. 

Percy was content, but scared. What would happen if everything was lost? He frowned. "Don't think like that," he muttered to himself. 

And he has promised. Promised to give Jason his heart, give him the power to do whatever he wanted with it. So much had changed...

Since those first days they met. Percy smiled fondly, remembering. How naive and oblivious he must have been back then. 

Not able to recognize... this, whatever this was, Percy thought, having someone you loved, and having them love you back.

It was the best feeling in the world, Percy decided. Love. It used to be such a foreign word to him, a foreign feeling. 

He'd thought maybe what he had with Annabeth was love. But now he sees that it wasn't. Because with Jason, there was no before. 

It was now. It was everything. It was coming to love and treasure those pieces of a person that make them unique. 

Percy shivered slightly. Just the thought of it all being real... enough to send shivers down his spine. 

He kept having to remind himself it wasn't a dream. That he has Jason, and Jason had him. 

Mush, that was what Percy's brain felt like when he was with Jason. Nothing could ever be wrong. Jason was the sun. Percy revolved around him, depended on him. His entire existence was based on him. 

So that might have been going a little bit far, but that was how it felt to Percy. It was mush and fluff, all wrapped together. 

"Stop thinking so much," Jason said groggily, and rested his head in the crook of Percy's neck. 

Percy startled. He hasn't realized Jason was still awake. "Okay," he whispered. 

He closed his eyes and tried to stop thinking. But he couldn't. He couldn't help but shift back and forth and wriggle. 

Jason groaned. "Please just relax." He moved to kiss a trail down Percy's neck, and down over his shoulder and collarbone. 

Percy felt chills run through his entire body, and he gasped. "Jason..." he said softly. 

He gently detached himself from the taller boy, and switched positions to face him. 

Percy slid his fingers up the bed till his hand met Jason's. He slowly intertwined their fingers, cherishing every feeling of knuckles colliding, fingertips brushing last each other. 

He carefully rubbed the pad of his thumb over Jason's soft hands. 

"Percy?" Jason whispered. 

"Yeah?" Percy looked up, green eyes meeting blue ones, and he was struck once again at the beauty of it all. 

He reached his hand up to trace the line of Jason's jaw, all the way to his chin. He admired Jason's sweet blue eyes. How can they hold so much feeling? Percy often found himself lost in those perfect oceans. 

"I wanted to ask you something," Jason said, voice hitching as Percys hands carved a path down his face. 

"Hmm?" Percy leaned in to Jason and started planting chaste kisses all over his face. Forehead, eyes, cheeks.

"I love you so much Percy. So much that sometimes, I feel like I can't breathe, because it fills me up so much. You are my entire world. No day is complete without you. You've made me realize that this is real love. That anything before us was simply nothing." He paused to take a breath.

Percy could feel his eyes filling. No truer words had been spoken. 

"There was no before until I chose you. I chose you, Percy Jackson. And I'd choose you over and over again. You made me fall in love with you. You didn't even make me fall. You tripped me. And I went flying head over heels.

"I love my eyes when you look into them. You touch me in so many ways. Without using your hands. You make me want the world, Percy. You are the world. You make me feel safe inside. You make me love everything about me, because I know you do. 

"You make me look forward to each and every day. I'm amazed when I look at you, and not because of your outside looks. But everything I've ever wanted is right in front of me. 

"And I know I won't be able to fix all of your problems. But I can promise you won't go through them alone. 

"Perseus Jackson. I love you more than anything or anyone. We'll make our own enough. Will you go to prom with me?"

He didn't even have to think. All the emotions came rushing at once, and thousand knives to the heart. "Yes. I love you."

And then he was crying, and Jason was crying, and Percy couldn't have wished for anything more. Because now, all he wanted was in his arms. The person he had been loving loved him too. So much. 

If Percy had felt full to the brim before, he was overflowing now. He could fill all the oceans in the world, twice over. 

"Jason..." he whispered. "Do you even know how amazing you are to me?" 

He pulled the blonde boy closer, and closed the gap. And then he couldn't think. All he really knew was  _Jason_ and wow. Because who knew? This was really happening. 

And even when the kiss was over, the new step in their relationship had only just begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE DISCOVERED THE WORLD OF KLANCE THERES NO GOING BACK OML. BUT JERCY IS STILL OTP.


	24. Pretty Pink Princess (Prom is Overrated, says Piper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile... Haven't had access to my usual form of writing (my phone :P) but now I had a chance to bang something out on the computer, so here! Yaya!

"What?"

"Yes!"

"Finally!"

"Took you long enough!"

When Percy and Jason headed back to school the following Monday, they weren't expecting that... much of a reaction.

Jason nudged Leo. "I took Sally's advice and just asked."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Really? So no... theatrics, and um, big and romantic speeches, or like cheesy roses and stuff?"

"Okay, well maybe I  _did_ perform a big, romantic speech but, no. Nothing cheesy," Jason conceded. "I hope."

"Well!" Leo patted his friend on the back. "You finally did it,  _amigo_. You two are the first of our group to be  _officially_ going together!"

"Really?" Jason asked. "No one else has asked yet? Not even Will and Nico?"

Leo grinned devilishly and rubbed his hands together. "Oh I can't wait to see that. I hope Will really embarrasses Nico."

"No you don't." Nico suddenly appeared behind Leo, causing the Latino to jump back. Nico frowned. "Take that back."

Leo raised his hands up surrender. "Well you know it really would be funny..."

"Hey!" Nico shoved Leo and glared. "At least whatever Will and I do will be at least ten times better than whatever  _you're_ planning to do for Calypso."

Leo scowled. "No way! I'll outshine you two by far!"  
  
"Hey, break it up," Jason said hurriedly. He pushed Leo away from Nico and groaned. "Seriously. All the time, argue, argue, argue! Can't you ever find anything to agree on?" 

Leo grinned. "Well I'm sure we can both agree that you're really an assho-"

"LEO!" Hazel yelled, all the way over by Reyna. 

Leo flushed. "I swear that girl has supersonic hearing when it comes to cussing," he whispered seriously. "She scares me sometimes."

"Good for her." 

"Hey!" Leo screamed again and propelled himself backwards. "Would everyone  _stop_ sneaking up on me!"

"Well, it's really tempting, so... no." Calypso grinned at him. "Besides it's funny."

Leo groaned. "Of course it's funny to you. It's not  _funny_ to me."

"Is so!" Nico agreed. "It's hilarious."

"No it's not. Jason back me up?" Leo pleaded.

"Hey! No way! You just called me an as-" Jason started. 

"JASON!" Hazel and Calypso screamed in unison.

"Okay. okay, point taken. I get it," Jason muttered sheepishly. 

"You see? You see?" Leo gesticulated his arms and yelled hysterically, "Even my own girlfriend is on the cursing patrol!"

"Don't be so sure it'll stay that way," Calypso said jokingly. 

"Everyone  _always_ gangs up on me," Leo said dramatically, and flopped over onto Jason.

Jason shoved Leo of his shoulder. "That's cause you make it easy for people to."

"Fine! How would you feel if everyone ganged up on you!" Leo protested, trying to defend himself.

"No one would," Nico pointed out. "He's way too much of a goody two shoes."

"I am  _so_ not!" Jason argued.

Soon, Nico, Jason, and Leo were all caught up in an argument, arms flying around, yelling, but laughing all the while. What they were doing was clearly indiscernible and impossible to make out to anyone who wasn't their friend.

"I don't understand," Piper said dryly, "how it's possible for boy's to argue that much."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, duh. Boys. So immature."

"Do you know that some don't even mature till they're well into their twenties?" Reyna added, humorlessly.

Piper glared over at Leo and Nico. "Yeah. I am definitely finding that  _so hard_ to believe."

"Why is everyone ganging up on the boys now?" Percy protested, overhearing their conversation. " _I'm_ not that immature right?"

"Oh sweetie," Piper said, fake sweetness oozing into her voice, "of course you are."

Percy pouted. Frank, always the nice guy, tried to defend him. "Hey, Percy's a great guy! Sure he's immature sometimes, but aren't we all?'

Reyna smiled. "You're not immature Frank. You're perfectly fine. It's just...them." She gestured over to where the three boys were still arguing.

"Don't insult my boyfriend," Percy said. "You're just jealous that you don't have a date like I do!"

Reyna just rolled her eyes and smirked. "Sure Percy. Thanks for making it even more blatantly obvious that you're  _immature_."

"Oh my gods! Stop!"

Frank frowned, watching Reyna and Percy start to argue. "Okay, scratch that about boy's being immature and fighting all the time, but what about them?" he whispered to Hazel, pointing as Piper and Annabeth joined the escalating conversation.

Hazel frowned as well. "Yes. I guess we're the only sane ones here."

* * *

"I have an idea!" Piper announced suddenly, in the library during her free period with Jason.

"Hmm?" Jason startled, and lifted his head off the table.

"Jason, you should really start to try and concentrate more and stop falling asleep all the time," Piper chastised.

"Sorry," Jason muttered. "I'm just-" he paused to yawn - "really, really tired. I stayed up late last night."

"Doing what?" Piper wondered. "We didn't even have that much homework last night!"

"Busy talking on the phone with Percy," Jason replied offhandedly, with yet another yawn.

"And you didn't seem that tired this morning!" Piper added.

Jason grinned wryly. "Yeah, my caffeine wore off."

Piper nodded. "Okay then. But back to my idea!"

"What's your idea?" Jason asked.

Piper squealed. This was  _so_ gonna be amazing! "We need to go. Tux! Shopping!"

Jason groaned. "Piper..."

Piper waved him off. "Not only that, but we have to think about corsages! After prom! Pre-prom! Days leading up to prom!" She threw her arms wildly as she explained. "You only get one junior prom!"

Jason shied away. "Piper. Don't you think that this is extra? Like, um, isn't just  _going together_ supposed to be enough?"

"Enough? Enough? Supposed to be enough? Jason, the whole point is to be extra!" she exclaimed. "Besides, I already know how much of a hopeless romantic you are. Percy told me  _all_ about your speech."

Jason groaned and then flushed. "He  _did_?  _Why_?" 

Piper rolled her eyes. "Relax Jase, it was all sweet and noble and all of that stuff. But! Still! Back to what I was saying! We need to think of a color scheme right? And maybe we should all go eat something before prom together. Like the whole group. And maybe we could have a party at my house after after-prom?"

Jason listened to her ranting, feeling more and more exhausted with every word spewing out of her mouth. " _Piper_ ," he said. "Okay, okay, all of that sounds great. But I really do have enough to stress about here! And why do I care about color schemes?"

" _You_ don't have to care. But I do. I'm part of the prom committee," Piper explained.

"Of course you are," Jason muttered. 

"Jason!"

"Piper!" Jason mimicked. "Listen, I appreciate your concern and all but I really think that this is something I can worry about later.  _Way_ later."

Piper frowned. "I guess I kinda see your point. I mean, prom is somewhat overrated don't you think? I mean everyone puts stress on the fact that it's supposed to be, you know,  _one perfect night_. So your expectations are really high! But then, you can't expect it to be perfect, all the time people's proms are ruined. I mean, it's like New Years too. So cliche." 

"It's cliche for a reason though!" Jason protested. "That is part of the reason why it's so popular. Because it's cliche. Because it's supposed to be a mark in your high school career." 

"Also," Piper said, continuing her rant, "there's the whole thing about the New Years kisses! And it's like that for prom too! Because on prom night-"

Jason cut her off. "Everyone is expecting you to have sex," he finished with a groan.

"Yes! Exactly!" Piper said. "And I feel like people only do that because it's convenient! Because you look good right? Mani-pedis, blowouts, the works!"

"Piper, now you're going off about how overrated prom is, when only a second ago you were all about extra." His voice elevated into a prissy, high-pitched tone. " _Jason, the whole point is to be extra!_ "

Piper smacked him on the arm. "Okay, okay, I get your point Jason. I'm just deciding right now whether to think that prom is supposed to be great, or if it's just overrated."

"There! You said  _supposed to_ ," Jason exclaimed. "Even you think it."

"Okay. Fine. I give," Piper said, groaning. "But I still think that we should do the party! And go to dinner before! Because maybe then, we can just focus on having fun."

"Great," Jason said, slumping back in his chair. "Got it." Who knew prom was this exhausting?

* * *

 

Percy was sitting on the floor with Calista and Jason after school that day, arguing with Calista about prom, of all things.

"Percy be princess!" Calista insisted, pouting.

Jason laughed, and Calista grinned. "Then Jason can be prince!" she announced happily.

Percy groaned. " _No_ , Cal.  _No_ , Jason. First, I am  _definitely_ not wearing pink. And second, it's king and queen."

"But pink princess!" Calista protested. She dragged Mrs. O'Leary over. "See?"

Calista had shoved a pink crown on the poor dog's head. She was also covered in glitter, and her little nails were even coated in a pinky, glittery polish.

Jason laughed. Again. And Percy groaned. Again. "What did you _do_ to the poor dog?" Percy asked. He tried to lift the crown of Mrs. O'Leary's head, but it wouldn't budge.

"Pink princess!" Calista said joyfully.

Percy sighed. "Does everyone on this planet exist to annoy me?"

"Not me," Jason said.

"Oh please," Percy grumped. "You're my significant annoyance, remember?"

"You did not." Jason launched himself across the carpet to tackle Percy.

They rolled around on the floor, tickling each other, and giggling, much like the time they had the food fight in the kitchen. Five minutes later, Sally opened the apartment door, only to find Percy and Jason collapsed into giggles, Calista trying to sneak cookies while they weren't looking, and a very miserable looking dog, clad in pink and glitter. 

She groaned.

This time, Jason _and_ Percy laughed.  


	25. Please Get the Jellybeans

"Don't!" Jason yells frantically. He tries to stop everything from happening, but they're coming in too fast, and there's nothing he can do.  _Crash_. Ouch. He winces. 

"Fuck it diAngelo!" Percy yelled. He tried to disentangle himself from the other boy, unsuccessfully. He looked up at Jason for help, but Jason just stood there, looking at them two of them appraisingly.

"Just so you know, I am definitely  _not helping_ ," Jason said, annoyed. 

Nico groaned, and lifted a hand to his head, slightly gasping when feeling a forming lump. "Dude, seriously," he said dizzily. 

Jason rolled his eyes. "You two just slammed into each other when fighting over a bag of candy. There is no way I'm helping you."

Percy glanced up at him hopefully. " _Either_ of you," Jason said, correcting himself. Percy frowned at him, but Jason didn't budge. 

A worker appears in the aisle. "Do you guys need some help?" she asked. She looked down at the wreckage, two boys groaning on the groan, one of which is clutching a bag of Sour Patch Kids. (The last bag, as Percy and Nico had yelled countless times.) Her eyes flitted upward to Jason, who was glaring down at the other two, and not bothering to help them get up.

"They're fine," Jason said. "They can help themselves."

The worker left, albeit hesitantly, occasionally throwing glances over her shoulder to look back at the three. Percy managed to stand up, then held out his hand to Nico, who was still struggling on the ground.

"Man, who knew these floors were so slippery," Percy said, brushing himself off with one hand, the other clinging desperately to the offending bag of candy. 

Jason reached over, and plucked the bag out of his hand. "I'll take that."

"Hey!" Percy and Nico protested. 

" _No_ ," Jason said adamantly. "I don't think either of you deserve this." He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "And we're also late to meet the rest of the group."

Complaining, Percy and Nico followed Jason till they met the rest of the group near the registers.

Hazel gasped when she saw them. "What  _happened_ to you?" 

Jason rolled his eyes and sighed. Annabeth eyed the bag of Sour Patch in his hand. "Let me guess," she said drily, "fighting over the last bag of candy?"

"You got it," Jason tossed the bag onto the conveyor belt, and shot Percy a look like,  _don't you dare_.

When all the items were bagged, Jason fished out the bag of Sour Patch, and held it tightly in his fist. "Preventative measures," he told Will and Annabeth. 

"Can I have  _one blue one_?" Percy asked. "Please?"

Jason shook his head. "Mine now."

Percy groaned, and turned to Nico. "My boyfriend is depriving me essentials," he whined.

Nico flipped him off without looking up. 

"The whole world is against me today," Percy complained.

"And you," Jason said, poking him in the chest, "have been a little complainer all day."

"I'm not little!" Percy protested. "I'm taller that almost everyone here!"

"Almost," Jason said. Percy glared at punched Jason affectionately on the shoulder.

They got to Piper's house (mansion) fifteen minutes later. 

"Hasn't anyone got any idea where they want to go?" Piper asked. 

No one bothered to reply. "You all are just useless bags of blood." There was no bite to her tone, though.

Piper poked at the magazine resting in her lap. "Do you guys even really care?" Still no reply.

"Couldn't we just go to like- that diner where Rachel works?" Percy suggested finally. "I don't think we need to be spending money on stuff like this."

"Fine." Piper shoved the magazines off her lap and sighed dramatically, flopping back onto the couch. "I just feel so dead right now. Someone get me a snack."

A bad of Doritos flew across the room. "Don't throw it Leo!" Piper snapped. 

"Why not? It's fun to see you struggle," Leo said candidly. 

But the argument soon fizzled out and the room lapsed into silence once again. 

"I feel like this is just one of those days where you feel like you just don't feel like doing anything," Will mused. He was laying on his side on one of the couches, where Nico sat below him on the floor, on his phone. 

"Will's right," Percy said. "It hasn't been a very good day." He turned to glare at Jason, who was slowly feeding Sour Patch into his mouth one at a time. (Infuriating.)

Piper grinned devilishly. "You know, I hadn't planned to tell you this, I just wanted to make you suffer," she said, with a pointed look at Percy, then Nico. "But we actually do have more bags of Sour Patch in the-"

"What? Hey!" Nico jumped up off the floor, startling Will. 

Percy stood up too. "Piper you evil, scheming..."

Piped waved them out of the room. "Go find them, they're in the pantry somewhere."

Jason and Will exchanged looks, then stood up and followed after their boyfriends.

"I swear, if you leave them alone for like,  _one minute_ , they end up severely injured," Jason groused, listening to the sounds of scuffling coming from the pantry.

Will rolled his eyes. "It's very aggravating." 

Jason swung open the pantry door, and Percy and Nico froze. (Deer in headlights, Jason thought when he first saw them.) 

" _What_ , are you doing?" Will asked, suspiciously eyeing the wreckage littering the floor.

"One minute," Jason complained. "We left you alone for  _one minute_."

Percy shrugged and started grabbing bags of candy off the floor, Nico joining in after. 

"Who even knew you would like candy so much Mr. Dark and Mysterious?" Will mused, watching his boyfriend scrambling around on the floor.

Nico looked up to shoot a glare up at him. 

Jason, unlike Will, wasn't amused. "Oh  _no_ ," he groaned. "You guys can't eat all that. You're going to get a sugar rush and then faint." 

Percy waved him off. "I have a very high tolerance for sugar," he said placidly. "One time, I ate eight bags of gummy bears. I was completely fine."

Jason cringed. "First, ew. Second of all, I'm pretty sure you were  _not_ fine. That much sugar could make someone throw up easily. And third,  _put those back, Jackson_."

He was counting on his fingers and it was making Percy giggle. Jason scowled at him, trying not to laugh himself. Percy looked like a little squirrel, and his bags of candy were his acorns. 

"It's not funny!" Jason protested. He watched as Nico wisely put some bags back on the shelf. 

"Smart," Will said. "I'm not carrying you if you faint."

Nico tilted his head at Will. "What's smart? I'm only putting those back so I can get  _those_." He pointed to a jar of jellybeans perched on the highest shelf in the pantry, up high where now one could reach. 

Except Jason. But- "No," Jason said. "I am not getting that for you."

Percy, stubborn as always, stood up on his toes to try and reach up, and failing. He looked at Nico.

" _Don't_ ," Will warned. "If you two try anything stupid, I can guarantee you will both end up injured."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "I'm leaving," he announced. He grabbed Will's arm and dragged them both back out of the pantry.

"Why are we leaving?" Will whisper shouted. "They could get injured!"

"We're not leaving," Jason said pointedly. "We'll just have a better view of things out here." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and went to the camera.

"A better view?" Will looked confused. Then his eyes widened. "Oh. Hilarious."

Jason slowly inched toward the pantry door, which was slightly cracked open, and adjusted the camera lens of his phone so he could see inside perfectly. He shot Will a thumbs up and grinned. 

"If they get hurt," he whispered. "It's all on them. We  _did_ tell them not to."

Will shrugged. "As long as they're not bleeding, then fine." He kneeled on the ground next to Jason, and poked his head in slightly, so he could see as well. 

"No, you lift me up!" Will heard Nico say. Because of his vantage point, he could really only see legs and feet. 

He heard scuffling, then more arguing, then saw Nico walk over to Percy, who was most likely standing near the shelf with the jellybeans. 

"On the count of three," Percy said. He lowered himself so that Nico could be lifted up into the optimal position. He groaned as he felt the weight of the smaller boy in his arms. 

"One, two, three!" With effort (and heavy breathing), Percy managed to lift up Nico. 

Jason watched with wide eyes as he saw Nico suddenly lift off the ground, and into the air.

"Hurry  _up_ , Nico!" Percy grunted. "I have an injured shoulder here!"

"Isn't it healed?" Nico wondered, still hovering above Percy's head.

"Almost! Just!" Percy paused to take more deep breaths. "Hurry up."

"Okay, okay," Nico muttered. He reached over to the shelf, and tried to reach for the jar. "We're too high!" he said to Percy. "You're going to have to lower me down a little."

Percy groaned. "Seriously?" Arms starting to shake, he slowly lowered them. 

"Okay, I think I got it," Nico said.

Percy sighed in relief. "So can I let you down now?"

"Just a sec." Nico made sure he had a tight grip on the jar as he nodded at Percy to bring him down.

"I can't belive they just left us," Percy groused. He started to lower Nico.

"I'm falling back Percy!" Nico yelled. 

"Jesus." Percy righted himself, but it was a little too late. The jar's lid hadn't been fastened on all the way, and both Nico and Percy watched in horror as the jar tipped back, and seemingly in slow motion, a rainbow waterfall on candy came pouring out.

Nico gave a little shriek, and tried to guide Percy out of the way, but too late.

They both crumpled to the ground, groaning, in a multitude of crashes and thuds. Percy shoved Nico off of him, who was seemingly unhurt. Percy had made a good human landing pad. 

Jason and Will were still behind the door, collasped in laughter. 

"I can't believe- for the second time today," Jason said, breathless. He managed to collect himself enough to stop filming. 

"I could watch that- over and over," Will said, almost choking.

Unfortunately, this meant that they were no longer whispering, and that they could be very easily heard from the people  _inside_ the pantry,

Percy swung open the door indignantly, almost hitting Will. He looked angry, then angrier, spotting the phone in Jason's hand.

"You  _filmed_ that?" Percy asked, aghast.

Nico appeared at his side, and tried to snatch the phone out of Jason's head.

"I guess we'll leave you guys to clean up," Will said, still giggling. 

"Hey! Wait!"

But Jason and Will had already run off.

Percy sighed, and looked down at the mess below them. Jellybeans of all colors and flavors littered the floor in a rainbow mosaic.

"I can't believe that you forgot to check if the top was on."

"Just clean it," Nico said, not in the mood. 

Percy reached down on the floor and picked one up. (Blue of course.) He popped it into his mouth and shrugged.

"Stale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHH I just read "Carry On" by Rainbow Rowell again and got lost in the world of snowbaz someone help me. READ THE BOOK. AGhhh


	26. You Don't Know. What. He. Did. (Or What He Could Do)

"Do you think this color makes my toenails look like Pepto?" Thalia asked, frowning down at her toes.

The day of prom had snuck up on everyone, including Jason, who was sitting in the living room, amused, watching his sister. 

"I don't know, Thals. You usually only wear black," Jason responded. 

A row of nail polish bottles was spread across the coffee table, and most of them were in various shades of black. Jason stood up from the couch and picked one up. 

"Onyx," he read. He put it down and picked up another one. "Blackest black." He frowned, and looked down at his sister. "Does it matter which one you use? They all look the same."

Thalia shrugged. "Pass me the nail polish remover and one of those cotton rounds. I'm done with this color."

Jason rolled his eyes, but obediently passed what she asked for, and watched as she furiously scrubbed at her toes. The cotton round was soon stained pink in a shade that really did look like Pepto, now that Jason thought of it.

Thalia reached for one of the bottles on the table. "Hand me that. That one. No the other one!"

Jason kept pointing at the multiple bottles of black. "Is there a difference between the gel, the matte, the metallic, the glitter?" he asked incredulously. "Why do you need these?"

"The  _oxblood one_ , Jason," she said exasperatedly. "The one that's the really dark reddish-purple one. It looks almost black."

Jason reached for the correct bottle. "Jesus."

He lounged back onto the couch, and opened another app on his phone.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Thalia asked. "Like, uh, take a shower or something. Shave."

Jason raised his eyebrow, but didn't look up. "I don't need the whole day to do that," he said pointedly.

"Guys. Have it so easy. You gonna wear makeup or something?"

"Um, no. Not that I'm against that but, it's definitely not my thing," Jason said. 

"Well, I'll at least let you borrow my concealer," Thalia said, ignoring him.

"I  _said_ I didn't need it," Jason retorted, annoyed.

"You've got bags under eyes. You look like you didn't sleep at all last night," Thalia said. 

That was true. Jason had been worrying all night, too much to sneak in any rest.

"The concealer will help, I promise!" Thalia said. She dipped the nail polish brush back into the bottle, and started in on another nail, painting it in delicate little strokes.

"Why do you care so much about all of this? Hair, makeup, nails?" asked Jason, bemused. "Do you even have a date?"

Thalia paused from painting to look up at him. "Seriously? That's how distracted you are? To not even have any involvement in your own sister's life." She said this while waving the brush around, scattering little drops of the blood-like color to seep into the plush white carpet. "Oops."

Jason sighed, and dabbed at the stains with the polish remover. "Why you're doing you nails on a white carpet is beyond me. Do you have a date or not?"

"Yes," Thalia said simply, continuing her pedicure without thanking her brother for the cleanup. "I'm going with Luke Castellan."

"What? Him?" Jason paused for a second to gape at her. "The senior? The football team captain? Your on and off again boyfriend that always ends up making you get hurt?"

Jason stood up all the way, and folded his arms. "I would've thought you would have better judgement making skills! That guy is a total shit! I can't even count how many times he's dumped you, or  _you've_ dumped  _him_. It's that bad."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "It isn't like that. We've made up now," she argued. "Besides, all of that is just a facade. You know, underneath, the guy has feelings."

Jason huffed. "I'm sorry that I have to say I have a hard time believing that."

"What, do you hold some personal grudge or something?" Thalia asked. "I know he's a little... rough-edged, I guess, but it's just because of family issues. His dad left, and his mom is not doing very well you know," she said, matter-of-a-factedly. 

"We have family issues too!" Jason's voice was starting to rise. "Our father left us. Our mother went crazy. She almost  _abandoned_ me at an old wilderness park in Northern California. Then we moved here, and that didn't help much. She wanted Dad to be here for her, but he never could be! And she was so greedy! She wanted everything that he could give her, and when he couldn't anymore, that's when it was the worst, Thalia.  _Then_ she became and alcoholic, and ended up  _killing herself_ in a car crash. Don't tell me that we don't have it as bad as him! And now we're stuck with a stepmother that seems to not care, and Dad's still not around, after everything. We may seem like we have it nice, living in this big house in New York City while some of our friends are stuck in old apartments. But it's all the same, Thalia. It's all the same. We were broken by what happened to us, but at least we don't let it get in the way of our normal lives, Thalia. Not like Luke did."

Thalia's face got redder and redder as Jason spoke. "Jason! You think I don't care but I do! I do know that our family is just as messed up! Yes, I do know that Luke could deal with it in a better way! But what did he ever do to you to make you dislike him that much! He's trying just like the rest of us!"

Jason's face hardened, and he stood up to leave. "No Thalia, I don't think you know," he said, his voice dangerously low. "You just don't understand," he seethed. "I don't think he's trying. He could be better. We could all be better." He stalked out off the living room, and into his own, slamming the door behind him.

"Jason!" Thalia yelled after him. "What did he do to you?"

Even through the door, Thalia could hear is terse response. 

"He didn't do anything to me. It's what he's done to other people."

Thalia froze. No Luke wouldn't, he wouldn't. She felt the blood draining from her face, the blush disappearing, and being replaced by a pale, ghostly tone. "He wouldn't," she whispered.

Jason cracked open his door, and poked his head out, face contorted with anger. "Yes. He. Would. And he has." And with that, the door was slammed again, and Jason was gone, leaving Thalia to wonder.

Just what had  _she done_? And what did  _Luke do_?


	27. Anxious Boyfriends and Nosy Sisters

When Jason finally came out of his room, Thalia was still in the living room, but this time, a spread of cosmetics laid out on the table in front of her, and a mirror, the nail varnish gone.

Showered and shaved, Jason felt refreshed.

Thalia looked away from applying her eyeliner to squint at him. "Are you going to tell me about what happened earlier?"

"No," Jason said shortly. He walked past Thalia and her large pile of makeup, and into the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of chips, then walked back out, pausing in the hallway. 

"Yes?" Thalia asked. She was done with her right eye and now moving onto her left. 

"I wouldn't be object to the concealer if that's still an option," Jason said begrudgingly. He hadn't thought the bags under his eyes were that bad, but they really were.   

Thalia reached for the thin tube. "Only if you tell me what Luke did."

Jason narrowed his eyes at her. "No," he said pointedly. "Tomorrow. I can't right now. Wouldn't want to ruin your night with him now would I?"

Thalia roller her eyes. "Cut the sarcasm will you?" She tossed the tube, and Jason caught it, then walked back off. 

"Hey Jason!" Thalia called after him. "Where are your glasses?"

"Contacts," Jason replied, without looking back. 

As soon as he was out of earshot, Thalia snorted. He wouldn't want to 'ruin her night'? Ha, that had already been done. 

* * *

  _You won't believe who my sisters prom date is_ , the text from Jason said. 

This immediately worried Percy, even if maybe that was silly. He wasn't sure if Thalia's prom date was a funny thing or if it was someone that Jason hated.

So Percy texted back asking who it was and anxiously waited for a reply. When one didn't come immediately, he stalked out of his room and into the kitchen. 

He grabbed a protein bar and paced the room, routinely taking bites and chewing thoughtfully. Seriously though, who was Thalia going with? 

Sally walked into the kitchen a moment later, pausing when she saw Percy's worked up state. "What's got you like that?" she wondered.

"Nothing," Percy said, shooting her a fake smile. (He was clearly lying.)

He finished the bar, threw the wrapper in the trash, and stalked back into his bedroom. He checked his phone. Zero new notifications. He cursed, then threw his phone back on the bed.

Okay, well then if Jason hadn't replied, it probably really wasn't important then, and he should stop worrying. Percy stopped pacing for a minute, trying to remember what he supposed to be doing before Jason texted him.  _Oh right, I was supposed to be showering._

As he stepped under the steaming water pouring from the shower head, he tried to dissolve his anxieties, and for once, just stop  _thinking so much_. The bliss only lasted for a few seconds before he started to worry again.  _Figures_. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Percy stepped back into his bedroom, hair dripping, and beads of water still dripping down his torso. He immediately made a beeline towards his phone.  _One new notification_. 

Jason: Take a guess.

_Ping._

Jason: No seriously. I thought we would be done with this guy forever.

_Ping._

Jason: Percy? Where are you? I know you're reading these, I can see the read receipts.

Oops.  _Ping._

Jason: Percy, seriously. 

Percy: I'm not going to guess if that's what you want me to do. You know I hate the whole 'guessing game thing.'

Jason: :( Maybe I should tell you this later, because it's clearly making you agitated.

Percy: HELL NO. Grace, tell me now! You literally were the cause of my anxiety for the last hour cause you didn't reply anything else.

Percy: And also, obviously you're worried about it too.

A pause. No reply. Percy saw the little bubbles that came up on the edge of the screen that had signaled that Jason was replying, but then they disappeared.

Percy: Are you going to make me call you?

Percy: Jason, where are you.

Percy: Jason? Seriously, where did you go? Are you even seeing these?

Percy: Jasoonnnnnnnnnn

* * *

 

A knocking on Jason's door interrupted his text conversation with Percy.

"What?" he called out, setting his phone down on his nightstand.

"Just come here for a second!" It was Thalia. No doubt trying to find out what he was trying to say earlier. And there was definitely no way he was spilling.  _Not now_.

Instead, he stood up, and swung open the door. "What is it," he said tiredly. 

Thalia was standing out in the hallway, motioning excitedly for him to come out. "What," he repeated.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Am I gonna have to bribe you to come out of your room? Come here!"

Reluctantly, Jason stood up and walked to the door, not without looking at his phone desperately. At the last second, he just decided to leave it there. Whatever Thalia wouldn't, it couldn't take too long. But he was having trouble ignoring the constant  _pings_ as he walked further and further away from his room.

Thalia was waiting for him in the kitchen, perched on one of the counter stools. "You ready for this Jason?" she asked.

Jason was so confused. "What? Sure, okay."

Thalia grabbed his arm, and pulled him forward. "Close your eyes," she said. "Now look up."

Jason did as she said, thinking that this was probably some sort of trick. No matter, he would get her back later. 

"Okay, open." Thalia let go of his arm, and tilted Jason's chin up towards the ceiling as he opened his eyes.

" _Woah_ , has that always been there?" Up on the kitchen ceiling was a mural, something that Jason had never noticed. Swirling colors of... people. Wait a second, those weren't people. Jason tilted his head, trying to get a better look.

"The Greek Gods," Thalia confirmed. "Dad has always been such a mythology nerd!" 

"Oh geez." Jason could now see that Thalia was right. "This has seriously been in this kitchen the entire time, and no one has noticed?"

Thalia shrugged. "I know, I just noticed it too. But it's probably because neither of us are really home all that much, and also, the ceiling is pretty high."

"Oh, yeah. I guess that's it." Jason scurried from the kitchen, grabbed his phone, and hurried right back. He snapped a quick pic of the ceiling, and sent it to Percy. 

Jason: <muralontheceiling.jpg> Hey! Check this out! Apparently this was one our kitchen ceiling and I never noticed...

Then, Jason read through the messages Percy had sent him. Oops, he probably should have said 'gtg' or something before he disappeared. 

Percy: Geez! Stop disappearing! That is cool though.

Percy: So are you going to tell me who he is? 

Percy: You're making me sick with worry here.

Percy: TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME

Jason: Gods, I was just about to. 

He was about to type out his next message, but then whirled around, feeling a presence behind him.

Thalia was looking over his shoulder, trying to get a peek. "Hey!" Jason said, annoyed. "Stop being nosy."

Thalia tried to grab his phone. "I have a right! You're talking about my prom date! Don't tell him!"

"I  _am_ too going to tell him! He'll see him anyway!"

Jason managed to grab his phone. He started to type frantically.

Jason: It's sfh aklsdhj fkaj

" _Stop it_ Thalia!"

Percy: Um, what?

Jason: Sorry my sister adlfh asdfjlh

"Stop!"

Jason: its l

Jason: uke

Jason: ca

Percy: Luke Castellan?

Jason: yeah

Percy:  _WHAT_


	28. Thought You'd Seen the Last of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some time to type this out real quick, sorry if it kind of doesn't make sense. May not update for a little while, family visiting, etc.
> 
> AND MANY MANY THANKS TO THE SUPPORT AND <3 from @Broken_as_shattered_glass and @cristillina. 
> 
> I cannot thank you guys enough you are such inspirations to my writing.

Did anything ever make sense anymore? First of all, it wasn't like Percy was completely  _stunned_ by the fact that Thalia was going with Luke. No, it wasn't like that at all. It was more like his whole world had just been turned upside down? Again?

Being flipped around 180 degrees was really not helping Percy's headache at the moment. Second, to tell or to not tell. He wasn't sure if Annabeth already knew, but even if she did, she definitely was  _not_ happy. How did Thalia even get into this mess into the first place?

Apparently, being emotionally tricked and dragged into running away wasn't causing any problems for her? Sure, it may have happened several years ago, but some things were just not meant to be forgiven. Thalia and Annabeth weren't the only ones that were harmed when Luke convinced them to run away. A whole group of people was left reeling in shock. 

Luke had always had somewhat of a  _hold_ on Annabeth and Thalia. Even when Annabeth and Percy were still dating, she would drop everything just to help Luke, even if it required her to do something that she knew was wrong. 

After Luke had gotten in serious trouble for gang violence and substance abuse, Annabeth felt that she herself was the only one to blame. It took a toll on everyone. It wasn't even the first time he had done something like that.

Percy and Luke went way back. When Percy was 12, Luke was a counselor at a summer camp that he attended. Starting then, Percy had always looked up to Luke, seeing him as a mentor, and someone that understood what he was going through.

Oftentimes, Luke was bitter and resentful of his father, who, like Percy's, had left when he was at a young age. The feelings were contagious and harmful, and they soon were affecting Percy. Yet, Percy continued to confide in him, until he was betrayed. 

Luke's own decisions had caused Percy's mom to be thrown into danger. Percy didn't know this until later though, when Luke explained it all to him while he tried to beat Percy up.

Percy was devastated after, although that was nothing compared to what Annabeth and Thalia had to go through. Percy had met Annabeth at the same summer camp where he met Luke. She didn't wamr up to him that quickly, however. But Percy immediately noticed there was a connection between her and Luke, something that went way further than the admiration in her eyes whenever she glanced at him.

For her, as she explained years later, Luke was not just a crush, but she was everything that she never had. He was her brother, father, crush, and confidant all in one. So when the news of Luke's betrayal was spread, she felt that she was the one to blame. 

When Annabeth was seven, she decided to run away from home. Away from a father that never loved her, and a stepmother that she thought she could never love. She had only made it so far before Thalia and Luke found her, wild-eyed and swinging a hammer at them.

Thalia and Luke were nine at the time. They took her in, and the three of them became their own little family. Even then, Annabeth was already falling for Luke. She looked up to him more than anybody. She knew him more than anyone, maybe even more than Thalia.

The three eventually made their way from rural Virginia, all the way to New York, fighting off many as the went. Ultimately, Luke was her protector from all the gangs and violent individuals that they crossed paths with. 

But that all was going to change. According to Annabeth, there wasn't necessarily a pivotal moment in which Luke changed completely, but she did recall that Luke started to change when they visited his mom, six months after Annabeth joined them.

By that time, the three had already become a close-knit group. That day, against Thalia's warnings, Luke decided to sneak into his house, to try and grab medicine for Thalia's injured leg.

Annabeth hadn't been able to hear or see everything, but she had heard shouting, and when Luke came back, he was seething. When Annabeth tried to broach the subject, Luke, corrupted with anger, had swung at her, and she jumped, and flew back.

Thalia was able to calm Luke down, and he later apologized. Annabeth forgave him, of course. And she later figured out that it was Luke's dad that had gotten him so angry. When Luke discovered his dad in the living room, he nearly blew off.

He yelled at his father for not being there all those years, it was his fault that his mother was crazy. It was his fault, for everything. It then became Luke's goal to take him down.

A year later, they were in New York. Thalia's leg still hadn't healed completely, despite their best efforts to keep it from getting infected. A gang of teenagers was chasing them up the hill, and they tried their best to escape, but it was too late. Thalia disappeared into the mob, and wasn't didn't come back up again.

Annabeth had screamed herself hoarse, and tried to fight against Luke's strong arms to run back into the mob. But Luke dragged her, screaming and kicking, all the way to the camp, where the activities director, Chiron, found them and took them in.

Thalia reappeared when she was fourteen, but by then, Luke was too far gone. She and Annabeth tried to work together to bring him back, but it was too late. 

Luke was on his way to becoming part of the gang that had attacked years before. He had even killed someone, albeit not intentionally, but that was a mark that no person should ever have. Percy wasn't even sure why the school board let Luke attend. 

Charged with  _manslaughter_. The death of Ethan Nakamura had affected many, but Luke never appeared to be damaged by it. It was another thing that Percy could never forgive him for. 

Yet, some still said that, in the end, Luke came out a hero. But Percy found this hard to believe. He had spent many of his years aiding Thalia and Annabeth, trying to pull him back from the brink. 

So, with all of that, what was Thalia thinking? And to call, or to not call?

His finger hovered over the call button. He closed his eyes as images flashed through his mind. Annabeth and Thalia running through the snow, peering down over the edge of a cliff. Thalia, coming up the hill, bedraggled and limping. Himself, trying to defend himself as Luke's knife came flashing down, a streak of shining metal.

_I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me._

His eyes fluttered open, and he trembled. He was calling.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... It's been more than a month and I'm really sorry, because I have been super busy. After writing this previous chapter, I went on vacation, then after that, registration for school was starting. I started high school on August 10, and have since then been absolutely swamped by work and extracurriculars. Maybe decided to take so many APs and 7:00 class wasn't the best idea but the things we do for education..
> 
> Anyway, this may not be the best quality; I seem to have lost my flow after taking such an extended break. And I haven't had much motivation to sit down and type something but... bear with me here.

Percy's finger was shaking as he reached down to press the  _Call_ button. Images of Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia were still swarming in his head, a swirling mass of confusion. 

"Woah," he said quietly. He pressed two fingers to his temple, ridding himself of the lightheaded-ness. 

Once again, he reached down to press the call button, but he hesitated. Again.  _I didn't think it would be this hard._ Just as he was about to put his phone down, and give up, it bleeped with an incoming text notification.

_Jason: If I know you, then you're definitely hesitating about calling Annabeth. Just do it. She won't be mad at you._

_Percy: Ok_

_Percy: Thanks_

_Percy: I'm just_

_Jason: worried_

_Percy: Yea_

Without hesitating a moment longer, Percy pressed down on the call button, and cringed as his phone started to buzz. She answered on the seventh ring.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, sounding a little breathless. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, no," Percy said nervously, voice cracking slightly. He silently cursed himself for sounding like a pre-pubescent pre-teen.  _Cringe_.

Percy could almost  _hear_ her roll her eyes over the phone. "Then why would you call?"

Before she could get another word out, Percy quickly disconnected and dropped his phone on his bed.

"I'm such a chicken," he murmured. 

He ignored his phone as text messages, one after another, popped up angrily on his screen, flashing words at him that he didn't want to read. It was hard to ignore once it started ringing though.

Percy, annoyed at himself, picked up his phone. "What?" he snapped.

"Jesus," Annabeth said. Percy could hear as she sat down.

"Sorry for snapping," Percy muttered.

"No worries, you're probably really anxious about that special night!"

"No Annabeth! That has nothing to do with this!" Percy exploded.

"Then obviously this is something serious?" Annabeth said after waiting for Percy to calm down. Her voice wasn't playful snarky anymore; it had lowered to a dangerously quiet tone.

Percy gulped. "Yeah about that..." Percy really didn't want to be on the receiving end of Annabeth's anger, but decided that he would have to tell her before it was too late.

"Listen," Annabeth started, impatiently. "If this is about Thalia going to prom with Luke, then I already know about it."

" _What?"_ Percy sighed. Well that had just made his job much easier.

"Yeah," Annabeth said easily, but her relaxation was faked.

"You two talked about this?" Percy asked, not quite believing her.

"We're not exactly  _speaking_ right now," Annabeth said, gritting her teeth loudly.

 _Okay, time to back away now._ "Well if that's all," Percy tried to put in, his own voice reflecting Annabeth's fake cheery one.

"It's whatever," Annabeth snapped. "Now drop it. I've already had enough. This and everything else. I just-" 

Percy waited for her to finish her sentence, but was met by the dial tone, Annabeth already having hung up. 

He then swiftly proceeding to curse, again. He looked down at his screen. Half and hour before Jason was coming to pick him up, and one last phone call to make.

"Hey," Jason said, picking up after the first ring.

" _Hey_ ," Percy repeated back just as breathlessly.

"You little shit, left me hanging there! You wouldn't answer my texts!" Jason said teasingly.

"Yeah, well-"

"So how did the phone call go?" Jason asked eagerly. "I'm honestly a bit worried. Did Annabeth get really mad? I would've thought she would get really mad. But then maybe you have told me. Did you know that her eyes get really stormy when she's mad? Like, she's really scary and-"

"Dude," Percy cut in.

Jason exhaled a laugh. "Sorry dude. I'm, uh, a bit nervous."

" _Me too_ ," Percy said heavily. Jason breathed a sigh of relief, and Percy took that as his signal to continue.

"So, apparently Annabeth already knew about this whole thing?" Percy said hesitantly. 

He waited for the big reaction, the big "What?!" to come, but it didn't.

"I'm not surprised actually," Jason mused. "I noticed she's been acting a little tense over the past days. Oh and, she hasn't been talking to Thalia!"

Percy groaned, and mentally slapped himself. "How did I not notice?" he asked.

"Well cause you're Captain Oblivious." Percy could  _feel_ his devilish smirk. 

"I have to agree," Percy conceded. "How did I not notice that my best friend was totally, like, off?"

"I didn't notice by myself," Jason admitted sheepishly. "Piper told me she thought something was weird, and when I paid attention, that's when I noticed."

"Oh, look who's talking Mr. Obliviousness as well?" Percy said jokingly. 

"You idiot," Jason said affectionately.

But," Jason continued, voice becoming more serious, "I'm worried about her."

"Yeah," Percy agreed, feeling suddenly somber. "Do you think that we should tell our other friends?"

Jason thought for a moment, and all Percy could hear was a quiet static noise from his end.

"Probably not," Jason decided. "It's their problem right?"

Percy sighed. "As much as I agree with you, I don't think is the type of problem that they will solve themselves."

Jason let out a  _whoosh_ of breath.

"Plus, we're talking about  _Luke_ here," Percy added sourly, spitting the name out like the very word burnt his tongue.

"Right," Jason said just as venomously. Though he hadn't experienced anything that Percy had, he had heard the endless tales, and certainly being that everything terrible being said about Luke was absolutely true. 

After spending so much time with his boyfriend (wow, he still found that word so wonderful to say), Percy knew that Jason was probably stressing out.

"We should tell them," Percy said. "Share the burden. This is too much for prom, we're supposed to be having fun." He pinched the bridge of his nose, then continued. "Plus, Frank is like the total, dad of the group. He'll probably know what to do."

Jason laughed.  _There_ , Percy thought, satisfied.  _That's something that I could listen to forever._

"Frank really is the dad, huh?"

Percy nodded, then remembered that he was on the phone. Sometimes, if he closed his eyes, it felt like Jason was right there with him.

"Well," Jason said suddenly, breaking the blissful silence. "I've gotta start coming over to your apartment. Wouldn't want to be late for dinner?" Jason let out a nervous giggle, and Percy blushed.  _So adorable._

As long as they had been together, getting over the butterflies was probably never going to happen for Percy. Which he didn't think was such a bad thing necessarily...Of course, how could he ever get over how beautiful his boyfriend was?

"Yeah, yeah. Right!" Percy said, just as nervously, and high-pitched. 

 _Relax,_ he mentally told himself.  _It's just Jason._ He let out a harsh laugh. As if it was ever,  _just Jason._ The swirling hurricane in his head returned, and he swallowed down the nausea that had wormed his way up his throat.  _You love him_ , he thought.  _He loves you too. Just be yourself._

Right. Percy sat up straight, and patted his hair down one final time. "I can't wait," he said to Jason, now, thankfully, sounding like himself again. 

"Okay."

"Okay, to you too," Percy said lightly, then hung up. As he reached for his coat, he paused at the mirror, checking again to make sure that everything was okay. 

Prom was supposed to be the best thing about high school. So yes, Percy wanted to make it the best night of his life. He started to turn away from the mirror, then frowned, leaning back again to check.

Why were his cheeks so red? And why did he look so  _tired_? 

With a sharp stab of disappointment, Percy realized the nausea he'd been feeling wasn't because of nervousness. It was because he was  _sick._

Deciding to ignore the fact, Percy swallowed a handful a fever medicine, then a gulp of water, and stood by the door, waiting for the best night of his life to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't guess already, Percy and Jason are gonna have to ditch part of prom because Jason's adorable and pouty idiot decided to go when he was sick. Agh. Fluff. Why.


	30. Notice (NOT AN UPDATE)- What Would Have Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo hey. This kind of explains why my updates are so irregular (they basically haven't been happening) and what's going to happen to the fic.

Dear Readers,

First of all, I'd just really like to thank those of you who have read the fic so far. It really means a lot. When I started this fic this summer, it was really just an outlet for me to stop being bored and get off my butt and do something. While I did enjoy writing it, looking back, I realize that I really did not do a very good job with this! Normally, I try not to be to hard on myself, so this isn't me bashing my own work or anything. It's just saying that I know I have more potential.

Really, it was my own fault for the mediocre writing: I did no proofreading and my main goal was just to put out the chapters as fast as possible. And what I'm trying to say is: This fic is officially over. 

By that, I mean that I'm done with updates. I'm not going to delete the fic or anything, but I will orphan it, probably later tonight. I've lost motivation for this fic, not for writing, but for this specifically. I find myself drifting farther away from the ship and eventually lost interest. (Mostly because I have a new favorite ship- Klance anyone?)

Don't worry, I won't stop writing. I will probably write a one shot somewhere in there, and maybe if I'm not so busy, try and write a multichapter? I really don't know. My schedule is so packed. I have school Monday-Friday, plus I have dance practice and piano every single day of the week. I mean, I'm kind of stressed- I'm taking all AP and Honors! So I am really busy with homework and whatnot.

Mostly- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Writing this really helped me see my own strengths and weaknesses. Everyone's support honestly made my day. 

With that, I say farewell. Maybe I'll write some Klance? (I don't even know- Did Season 4 make anyone else literally ad;slfjk a;sldkfasf;)

Goodbye for now,

S.E.H

P.S.- Special thanks to legowerewolf, Broken_as_shattered_glass, cristillina, and xHaery- Who I could always count on to comment and make me so super happy! Ly guys.


	31. NOTICE

So I thought I would take a break to see how I felt about this and it seems that if it’s going to be permanently discontinued. again thanks for everyone’s support it’s really appreciated. it was fun while it lasted. Contact me @ thisisaltea@gmail.com or enigma-paladin.tumblr.com

Love you all thank you so much!! Hope to see you again soon

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr please! I love taking with you guys and sharing stuff like little sketches.
> 
> @ enigma-paladin.tumblr.com


End file.
